


The Bride of Grima

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grima is possessive af, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, dubious consent at times, past Lucina x Laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Chrom and the Shepherds failed and Grima was awakened.  Lucina unable to defeat Grima tries to make a peaceful solution to save her people.  Grima however as it soon turned out wanted only one thing...her.  Now Lucina finds herself having to learn an entire culture worth expectations and birth a new era at the same time.  Will Lucina be able tofinallybring the peace that her father and aunt could not?





	1. Sacrifice

#  Chapter 1: Sacrifice

Lucina gulped as the messenger arrived with the terms demanded by the Fell Dragon Grima.  She had not been looking forward to what his response might be, would the messenger have survived his ordeal...well at least the man looked to be in one piece.  “Your Grace.” He bowed stiffly, “The Dragon has agreed to meet at the border.”

The words should have given her relief but the man’s tone did not bode well, “So he’s agreed to our terms?” She asked,

“No Your Grace.” Lucina winced.  “He refused to accept the offer laid out by Lady Tiki.”

The woman in question frowned,

“Do you have any idea why that might be?” She asked

“He would not say Milady.” The man said wincing and Lucina frowned,

“Are you unharmed?” She asked seriously,

“I will be fine.” The man said, and Tiki frowned,

“A hex?!” She cried,

“Merely one that would kill me should I be lying.” The messenger said, “The Dragon’s worse than Old Sir Frederick ever was.”

“Then why has he agreed to meet us at the border?” Lucina asked and the messenger sighed,

“To deliver  _ his _ command.” The man said quietly.  Lucina frowned. True Ylisse wasn’t in a position to repel Grima should he chose to attack but she was certain that they’d be able to call upon Naga’s power to protect them.  She looked to Tiki and the Manakete frowned,

“This is not good news.” Tiki noted, “If he will not take me then what does he really  _ want _ to have?  We have nothing left to sacrifice.”

Lucina wasn’t sure that was entirely true but she kept her mouth closed and said nothing.  She would go to see what it was the Fell Dragon really wanted. It would be the first time that she’d ever  _ seen _ the Fell Dragon.  She heard that he was an unnatural being, he could take either human or dragon form though most had only seen him in his dragon form, there were whispers about what his human form looked like.  Snow white hair, and crimson eyes. That was all she’d ever heard about the Fell Dragon’s human form. His dragon form was more familiar to her having heard about it from the time she was a small girl on her father’s knee.  His head had three sets of crimson orbs for eyes, horns on either side of it, large jaws with an almost crocodile-like teeth. Three sets of wings and thick scales that was his armour. He was said to be twice the size of Ylisstol Palace and could lay ruin to the entire continent if he wanted to.  Lucina shivered. Tomorrow she would leave the palace for the first time in her life without a guard. Well without the army at her side. Only those left of her father’s Shepherds would be with her. Her younger brother Brady came to stand beside her,

“Are ya sure abou’ this Luce?” He said,

“I am.” She said calmly,

“This ain’t gonna be a good thin’.” Brady said concerned, “We ain’t got no leads on th’ gemstones an’ ya still wanna have us go after ‘em?”

“Yes.” Lucina replied, “I can see no other option than to appeal to Naga directly.”

“Alrigh’ then.  We’ll be off and split at th’ border.”

“Naga give us strength.” Lucina prayed.

 

The journey was quiet as she made her way through the last few trees.  The air was oppressive and Lucina was trying to quash her fear. She’d only just left Cynthia’s group at the appointed first split and she was praying with each step that she took that they would succeed in their task.  Laurent was at her side, “Are you assured with respect to our prevailing course of operation?” He asked, “Gerome, Severa and I would be more than delighted to stay with you when you-”

“Do as I ask and be ready for the next split.” Lucina said firmly a faint sob cutting her voice out.

“Very well.” He spoke with a sigh.  Lucina had planned for it to be just her and Tiki with Severa and Inigo.  More than enough to deal with Grima...right? She was beginning to doubt that course of action but she couldn’t go back now.  It was after all not a battle that they were going for.

 

Three hours of walking and Brady’s group was the next to split off.  Laurent was with Lucina’s little brother and she felt her heart grow heavier with each step that she took away from them.  She had feelings for Laurent once. But that was never to be now. She had to focus on her duties as an Exalt above her own desires.  Three more hours and Gerome’s group left and now it was just Tiki, Lucina, Severa and Inigo. They were almost there. The first thing that she noticed was that it was quiet.  Too quiet. “Inigo, Severa, take point.” Lucina said quickly as she felt something was wrong. “NOW!”

And like that Risen came out of nowhere and then the chaos started for real.

 

Lucina gasped as her comrades fell and she knew she was going to be next when a figure lept in front of her.  The coat made her pause, “Who-!” She barely got out when whoever it was laughed,

“How wonderful.” The voice said amused, “So my risen weren’t lying to me.  How cute, I have you right where I want you, even better. Now those wretched brats won’t be able to call Naga.  Truly perfect.”

Then Lucina’s world went black.


	2. Grima’s Deal

# Chapter 2: Grima’s Deal

“Lord Grima, we have a messenger from the Ylisseans.” Said a female voice.  “They call for peace and an end to the war.”

“So now they bleat and cry for an end.” He said amused as he sat by the desk of his office, pieces on the board,

“They have offered the Voice in exchange for the war’s end.”

“Let the fool speak for himself.” Grima growled snapping his fingers as the door opened.  Bought before him was an Ylissean soldier, quivering with fear. A second snap and Grima got exactly what he wanted to know.  The Ylisseans were willing to offer the Voice of Naga’s body in exchange for the Fire Emblem. Her body for an end to the war.  Grima frowned. That was not what he wanted. Irritably Grima growled that he would meet them at the border. The Fell Dragon did not say what he had in mind since he would extract exactly what he wanted from the Ylisseans...they would be at a loss without their commander and the one thing that Grima wanted more than anything else in this wretched world.  He would _gladly_ cease hostilities if it meant he had _her_.  He made his way to the border with one live human.  The rest were risen of course, all quiet until he was ready to unleash them all with a reeking box or two.  He sat in the carriage which was being pulled by two black Pegasi and two black horses. It was normal for Grima to travel this way when he wasn’t in his dragon form.  The human, Aversa; was riding her Pegasus in front of them with the delicate chains joining the beast to its equine brethren. That messenger should have arrived three days ago now.  If the human wasn’t so foolish as Grima felt the man might be. He gazed boredly over the landscape and his eyes fell on what was rather useful information. He made a sharp noise with his hand and the carriage stopped,

“Lord Grima?” Aversa spoke from where she was standing,

“Wait here.” He said stepping out of the carriage, “This negotiation won’t take long.  They’ll be a few minutes at most.” He pulled a reeking box out of his coat, “Head back to that tree line.” He commanded and Aversa turned her Pegasus as Grima opened the box.  She knew that the horses were likely well used to Grima’s shenanigans by now but he had a reason for what he was doing. She pulled up near the treeline as Grima sent the risen out.  He opened the second box and she frowned. What was he doing? She guessed he was merely assembling an expendable source of soldiers should things go south. She turned her attention to other things and patiently waited for Grima to return.  He said it would not take long, so she just had to wait.

 

Grima watched as the risen did their job separating the children.  The Voice was of no use to him. So he gave the signal that she had to be killed where she stood before she could use her powers.  Upon seeing her fall Grima finally located the one that he was looking for. All it took was a jump and he easily landed in front of her.  Her eyes widened ever so slightly allowing him to see what he wanted to see. She bore the unmissable and unfakeable Mark of Naga in her left eye.  Grima snapped his fingers and the spell he cast did the rest making her fall. She would be unconscious for a while and as he looked over the battlefield he smiled widely.  This was too perfect. He could hear the rest of the brats coming to him. He picked up the real prize of the day. The Voice was dead and he had the one he wanted. Nothing could be better than that.  The Fang of Naga would have to be hidden in plain sight. He grinned widely. This to him was a very fortunate turn of events. Even if her little guard didn't listen to her orders. He had the Falchion and her.  There was no way that they’d put her life at risk if he threatened to kill her. Grima grimaced at the thought. That wasn’t what he wanted. He had her now, and with her obtained a wedding to prepare for. The brats wouldn’t be able to summon Naga’s power if they didn’t have her Fang.  Grima smiled as he lifted up the woman who finally was in his arms. He had the one thing he wanted, nothing else mattered more than that. He carried her bridal style to where his servant was waiting. The Grimleal would accept her as she was _his_ now.   He grinned down at her sleeping form.  He couldn't wait to ravish his new Queen but first she would have to become his officially before he could.  Grima was after all not going to take her before then as it just wouldn't do and as a god he _did_ have standards to keep up.  Despite what humans might have thought Grima was not a beast, he _did_ have emotions beyond anger and lust and he sure as hell requested certain standards of his followers.  That they sometimes didn’t follow. He looked at her sleeping form again and felt a smile touch his face.  He would treasure this moment in time with her. She looked peaceful and Grima liked that look. He wondered if he’d be at all frowned upon for stealing a kiss while she was in this state and he chuckled to himself.  He needed to wait and he would wait. It would make the moment all the sweeter when he was able to have her all to himself. After all it was only fair to give her the illusion of choice. Easing her close to his chest Grima allowed a smile.  He was well aware that she might be asleep now but soon she would wake and soon...Grima couldn’t help but shiver in excitement at the thought of the things he could do with her when she woke, when she became his in all ways.

 

By the time the dust had settled, Inigo and Severa were standing only just.  The arrival of the rest of the Shepherds’ children had saved the pair from certain death, but they were too late to save Tiki.  The Voice had taken a Wyvern slayer to the heart. Her prone form lay covered in blood and now they had no way to contact Naga. Worse still was that Lucina was missing.  There was no blood, no sign where she might be and Severa cursed loudly. This was _not_ what she wanted to happen.  This was _not_ what she wanted to have to try and explain to Brady.  In the end it was Yarne who said it, “Someone took her.” He spoke shakily, “I can smell it.  I don’t know how they took her but they did.”

 

Grima arrived to the waiting carriage and Aversa spoke,  “Lord Grima.” She said surprised, “I take it negotiations have not gone as planned?” she asked,

“The fools didn't obey her orders.” he said simply, “But I'd call it a victory nonetheless.  Now then, _please_ take the wretched Fang of Naga.” he ordered as he would not be able to touch it as it would burn his flesh,  “Keep the Fang close. If Naga’s servants don't have the Fang then they won't be able to call on her even if they have the complete Fire Emblem.”  he said calmly.

“Of course Lord Grima.” Aversa said bowing, “Shall we keep it in our convoy?”

“For now.” he said by way of an answer. Then once the Fang was taken and placed in the box on the side of the carriage which was hexed to house the convoy Aversa opened the carriage door and Grima calmly carried his prize inside and placed her on the velvet and silken cushions to the left.  He then shook off his coat and placed it over her, lest she get cold on the journey to his homeland. He then eased down on opposite her and Aversa closed the door and returned towards Plegia.

 

With their arrival to the Palace was met with a huge gathering of the Plegians who were still alive.  At least a hundred thousand people were there. Grima however paid them little heed as he kept his eyes on his prize that he’d gained.  By the time he was able to carry her into the sumptuous bed chambers he'd arranged for her while she wasn't officially his bride she had began to stir.  Carefully he lay her on the bed and he couldn't help but steal a kiss. She was here now and gods was he going to enjoy ravishing her when the time came.  The kiss claimed Grima then decided to remove her boots. He sat them alongside the bed and she moaned a little, it was such a cute moan that he couldn't help but kiss her again.

 

When Lucina woke it was to being kissed.  She was shocked and thus couldn't react accordingly.  When the kisser drew back she felt covers being placed over her body.  She knew her boots were off and she felt heavy. She opened her eyes just in time to see a figure head out of the room.  She heard Plegian spoken and the door closed. Lucina felt like her head was cotton wool. She closed her eyes again despite her body trying to fight the state.

 

The next time Lucina woke it was to discover that she was in a sumptuous room.  She had a pounding headache and she heard the door open. A small woman with a staff entered the room, “Ah, Milady has awoken.  Lord Grima will be most pleased to hear it.” She said calmly and curtsied, “I am delighted to be of service to Milady.”

“Where…?” Lucina asked head pounding,

“Palace Anathema, Milady.  Lord Grima felt it best to bring you here for your safety lest the foolish ones got you hurt.”  She came and started to use her staff, almost immediately the headache faded, “He said that once you'd woken to make sure you were made comfortable, as long as you don't act disagreeably.”

“...I suppose that's fair enough.” Lucina said wondering where Falchion was.  She felt naked without it.

“We have a bath waiting Milady and some clean clothes.  Lord Grima will want to see you as soon as you're ready.” she informed Lucina. “I will be at your command for now Milady.”

 

He sat in his office the draft of his terms sat before him.  Grima looked over the board and noticed that there was a possibly risky move his opponents could make.  They were commanderless so they could be even more desperate than before. Still he had her. They wouldn't dare risk mounting an assault but in case they dared to try, he had to make it as difficult for them as possible.

 

When he was part way through his plans a Grimleal arrived and told him the most welcome news.  His prize had finally woken from her slumber. It was news that Grima had been most anxious to hear.  He smiled and told his servants to make sure she was well fed and cared for. It was rare for Grima to be so pleased with the turn of events but the situation called for it.  He waved off the servant and continued his planning.

 

An hour later and there was a knock on the office door.  Grima looked up from his planing as the girl assigned to keep his prize in peak condition came in with the very thing Grima had been waiting for.  She looked stunning in the sable dress he'd ordered for her and her long hair flowed freely down her back. The cleric bowed and moved to the unoccupied chair to the left of the door.  Grima looked at his prize, “Come,” he spoke motioning her to sit across from him. “Sit. We have much to discuss.”

Lucina cautiously sat across from the hooded man and she noticed he seemed to be smiling.  The smile unnerved her. She couldn't really see his face and for a moment she thought he was going to do something.  As it was he lent back casually and then she spoke, “Why did you bring me here?” she asked and the man seemed amused by the question,

“To be fair there was numerous reasons.” The man replied, “Firstly would you have humoured me at the border?” he asked, “Your little friends didn't obey your commands to stay back and they'd have caused so much trouble.”

Lucina froze.  How in the hell would they have gone against her orders?  She cleared her throat, “They wouldn't have!” she spoke but the man chuckled,

“As naive as Chrom I see.” he said simply, “True I kept the risen on hand but only as a precaution.  I certainly found it amusing to say the least that they thought they could fight their way out. Though we're past that point now.  In short I have a deal. You're free to take it as you will. Though know this. I am a God of my word.” He said and Lucina suddenly realised who she was sitting across from.  “I propose a deal. Marry me and all you hold dear will be spared. The war will be over and Ylisse will be free.” he said calmly, “Refuse and all will come to ruin until you're the only living Ylissean in this world.” He said and Lucina shuddered, “I'll give you three days to think it over.  Three days to think in peace. No demands, no duties just the time you need to think.” Grima said, “I can wait for your answer.” He grinned. Whichever way she chose she would be his. Grima motioned to the cleric and she rose,

“Milady, lunch will arrive in the hour.” the cleric informed her as Grima turned back to his plans.  He’d bought some time. Three days would be enough time for her to think it through. She didn't have a choice but he wanted her to have the illusion that her “sacrifice” would buy time.  In reality she would birth the beginning of a new era. It would start with her and she would bring a new life into the world. Grima hummed contentedly. Three days. Three days was enough time to pull the wedding together.


	3. Lucina’s Choice

# Chapter 3: Lucina’s Choice

Lucina was uncertain as to what she should do.  Grima had spoken with her and said he'd give her three days to make her choice.  She felt like a new burden was on her shoulders. The cleric trotted about and bought her back to the room where she was to stay.  The room was by far the most elaborate one she'd ever seen. It opened out to a private courtyard that was surprisingly relaxing. A small pond with a fountain trickling into it was in the center under the shade of a very large palm tree with plenty of room to sit.  Above her was an aurning that provided further shade from the heat of the sun. The dress she wore was actually rather cool which was surprising given the colour. Lucina had assumed that a darker colour was unwise for such a climate and yet it was perfect. She looked at the walls of the courtyard and then felt her pulse quicken slightly.  There was no way she could climb them and given she didn't have Falchion there was no way to fight her way free. She then thought back on Grima’s words. He clearly had her at an impasse. She was stuck for now. Then she thought about her friends and the fate of her entire people. Grima clearly wanted something out of the deal what that thing was she was uncertain.  She sat under the palm tree and then the realisation hit her.

There was only one thing Grima wanted...her.

She was worth her entire nation...no...surely not there was no way a single woman such as herself was worth Ylisse to the Fell Dragon.

 

Laurent groaned as he pulled together what supplies he could.  In the end it was decided that they would travel to find Lucina and rescue her.  It was a plan that wasn’t particularly favourable but they didn’t have a choice. Tiki was dead and they needed Lucina as she was the only one who could perform the Awakening ritual as she was the one who studied it.  Though that did not mean that Naga was going to help them. Laurent found it difficult to focus. He then thought about what he’d promised her and sighed. He was truly awful if he was giving up like this. He resolved to do exactly what he’d swore to her when they were younger and pulled out the pouch.  He was not a rich man by any means but he was the closest to noble as it was possible to be at this point. He grimaced. The ring was meant for her but he’d known deep down it was a foolish choice he was making. She had told him no. It seemed a lifetime ago now. Sill as he prepared the others for the journey ahead Laurent chose to hope.  He _hoped_ that Lucina would be alright and that he’d rescue her from the Dragon’s clutches.

 

Lunch as it soon turned out was actually a rather pleasant meal.  Lucina had not expected it to be so tasty. Of course she wasn’t sure what Grima’s plan was but as she ate she supposed she should thank her lucky stars that she was being treated well.  The cleric, who was called Latif (coincidentally enough) was quite the bubbly young woman who had served under her father who was a Master Sage during Validar’s ill fated reign. Latif as it turned out was glad that Validar was gone.  She went on to chatter about the changes that Grima had bought since he came to power and said rather calmly, “Lord Grima is the kindest king in the history of Plegia really.” She said at last, “Believe what you want Milady but Lord Grima merely asks for outer obedience.  He doesn’t care for those that chose to defy his request. Though you can most certainly count on him to keep his word.”

“Forgive me but, what happened to King Validar?” Lucina asked unsure,

“Killed at the Dragon’s Table or so the story goes.  Lord Grima needed life force and King Validar did something really bad.  They say the old King angered Lord Grima so much he burned the old King to ashes for his betrayal.  Of course Lord Grima took over that day and Plegia’s been better for it.” Latif said with a smile, “Of course Milady will likely hear more rumours.  Lord Grima cares little for the rumours of his court.” She added, “Most courts have snakes of course but Lord Grima keeps them well in check.” She said.  Lucina was surprised at how casual Latif was about the entire thing. Lucina wasn’t sure she understood exactly what was going on yet.

  
  


Two days of travelling saw the remnants of the Shepherds’ children make their way to Plegia.  Cynthia had been quiet since a massive argument had broken out. She was tending to her Pegasus and she wasn’t sure she was doing the right thing.  She was blamed for the risen attacking them. Gerome had called her a Plegian spy. Said she was a traitor like her father. The others had not said a word and allowed Gerome to keep going on his tirade.  Only Lucina believed in her and now Cynthia was alone. She stood by the water and saw her and her Pegasus, “Mama...I’m sorry.” Cynthia sniffled, “I wanted to be a hero...I wanted to bring hope with Lucy…”

“Aww, you know you were always _my_ little heroine?” A familiar voice said and she turned quickly.

“Pa...PAPA!” Cynthia cried and for a moment she was a little girl all over again in the arms of her father, “Papa!  Papa!”

“Now, now Cynthia dry those tears, Papa’s here.” The white haired man smiled hugging his daughter.  A crow that was perched on his shoulder cawed, “My poor little girl. I’d be happy to cast a death hex on the fool that’s making you cry.”

Cynthia tilted back and said, “I’m okay now Papa.” She smiled and the Sorcerer gently wiped her tears away,

“Then why are you crying little one?” He asked pulling his daughter to his chest,

“B-because I missed you so much Papa!” Cynthia cried as his hands stroked her white hair, the one thing she was so proud of sharing with him.  She heard her father chuckle,

“Then how about we go to our new home then?” He asked and Cynthia looked up and looked worried,

“But what about Lucy Papa?  I…I made a promise…”

“What if I told you that Lucy is safe.” He offered to her, “And my boss has told me and Tharja to help keep her safe.”

“Really Papa?”

“Cross my heart and hope to turn into a risen.” He giggled and Cynthia smiled,

“Papa!” She giggled and her pegasus whinnied and nuzzled the Sorcerer,

“Hey Lovebird,” Henry said with a smile, “Thank you for keeping my little Pega Pony Princess safe.  I miss Sumia a lot too.” He said, “Now then let’s go home, Cynthia. You’ll love it.”

“Papa...I can’t wait.” Cynthia smiled and Henry grinned.  The bond he shared with his daughter had finally pulled through.  Sumia’s poisonous lies would finally be washed away from his daughter.  He would continue his work now with a valuable person at his side. He knew that Lord Grima would be able to help Cynthia discover the beauty of magic.  On the plus side perhaps Henry could vouch for his daughter to serve Grima’s bride since his daughter was already fond of the woman who would become the most important woman of all Plegia.  The Consort of a god no less. Henry had been working on Elixirs for her to take that would greatly enhance her lifespan so that she would be able to live alongside Lord Grima for eternity and he saw little reason why Lord Grima would refuse a loyal servant that would help make the transition much smoother.  Henry grinned happily he had his daughter following him now. The added bonus was that it was only a matter of time before the group of children divided again and to that end Tharja would be the next one to collect her child from them.

 

Henry arrived with Cynthia to the camp he’d made with his new wife.  Tharja was waiting for his return and when he came back with his daughter Tharja said, “You’re back,” She smiled and held out a canteen to Cynthia, “Here, you must be thirsty.”

“I hope you don’t mind Cynthia,” Henry began, “that Papa married a friend.” Cynthia looked confused but thanked Tharja for the water.  Henry noticed that his new wife didn’t seem to mind and he spoke, “It means that you and Noire are sisters.” He said and Cynthia suddenly squealed in delight and hugged her father.

“I’d say someone is happy with the news.” Tharja smiled, “Cynthia we need some help.  Do you think you’d be able to help me find Noire?”

“Of course!” Cynthia said happily

 

Laurent cursed.  Cynthia was missing now and worse still Gerome showed no signs of regretting his words.  With a measured air he tried to keep calm but it was proving difficult. He was well aware that something was wrong.  Though what he didn’t know.

 

The second day arrived since Grima and Lucina had spoken and she was having breakfast.  Latif was as ever happy to answer questions about Plegia. Lucina found it fascinating that Grima was running such a peaceful kingdom, despite the fact that there was war going on.  She thought back to what her father had said about Plegia and for the most part what he’d told her did not add up to what Latif told her. She was still uncertain but one thing kept being impressed.  Grima was a god of his word. He did not lie about anything and Lucina wondered if she could ask such questions of Grima himself. When she expressed the desire to speak with him Latif had said she would organise for Lucina to see him again.  Somehow Lucina felt like she was on the precipice of a choice that would have consequences that were far reaching. She knew that there was something missing. She needed...no she _knew_ what her choice would be.  She wouldn’t say it yet, but in truth she had a lot to learn.  She shivered suddenly as she realised what she was about to do.  She wondered why Grima gave her three days. Then she figured that some people would find it a difficult choice.  She had recalled how disgusted Tiki was with herself. How she’d spent three hours just crying and sobbing and there was nothing that Lucina could do to comfort her.  No one at that point had wanted to _willingly_ go to Grima and give to him their body for whatever purpose that the Fell Dragon wanted.  Except for people who were either depraved or desperate to save something. Lucina closed her eyes and winced at the thoughts of what her father would have said if he were here.  However Lucina knew that the choice wasn’t just about her. It was about Ylisse. It was about her people. It was…

 

The door opened and Latif came in with a new dress, “Lord Grima has accepted your request.” She said quivering with excitement, “However he will be busy until lunch and has given his most sincere apologies and has offered to join you for lunch.” She was practically skipping and Lucina looked at the dress she was carrying.  It was a dark blue colour that matched her hair, “Also Lord Grima has requested you wear this. He said it deserves to see the light of day at least once.” She said,

“You have my gratitude, Latif.” Lucina smiled and the cleric blushed,

“Milady it was nothing.” Latif said with a smile, “We have also repaired your other clothing as well.  We did have to cast a few spells on the clothing to make it able to cope with the desert heat, but they’re not fully ready just yet.”

Lucina sighed.  She would speak to Grima come lunch.  She politely requested some time to train.  Lucina stated calmly that it helped her to think.  Of course no sooner had she said that then did Latif hasten to get her some training gear as well as to her surprise, a lance.  Of course they wouldn’t give her a sword or indeed Falchion but at this stage Lucina knew that it was beyond her to fight her way out.

 

Meanwhile Henry and Tharja had finally got Noire to join them.  With the young archer, the little family headed back to where Henry and Tharja had made their new home.  Both had been ready for Noire and Cynthia to come to this new home for some time and when the arrived it was around lunch time.  Most of the people they passed spoke excitedly since there was rumours of a Royal wedding in a couple of days and Henry lead his family to the Palace.

 

Lucina bathed once she’d finished her training.  She put the dress on that Grima had insisted she wear to their lunch “date”.  Lucina decided to consider it a date even though in reality she knew it was going to be more a shared meal than something of significance.  She sighed inwardly. Latif did Lucina’s hair in a rather cute ponytail that had flowers woven into it. The flowers were a white colour to “go with the dress” she was wearing.  Of course Lucina had to wonder how long it had been since her hair was done like this. She remembered one occasion. It had been an idea of her mother’s and...Lucina halted the thought.  She would make clear her choice. Latif bought Lucina to the apartments of Grima and she was sitting in the main area.

 

The door to the right opened to reveal a man with short almost white hair in a very familiar coat.  She gaped. He was quite _handsome_ .  His eyes fell on her and she felt her pulse quicken at the mere _look_ he was giving her.  He had to be her imagination…”Ah, you’re here.” He said and Lucina froze, “Heh, I thought I might have overdone it a bit.  Glad to see I didn’t.”

There was no way this _was_ the Fell Dragon Grima.  Lucina found herself thinking

“Oh?  What did you expect me to look like hmm?” He said amused and Lucina realised he could hear what she was thinking.  A laugh escaped him and he came to stand right in front of her gaze. His eyes were not crimson like she anticipated but a rather more like ruby gems in colour, “Like what you see Princess?” He asked teasingly and she felt a blush creep up her face, “This is my true form.” He said calmly, “And no, I can’t change forms here, there’s too much dark magic interference.” He said with a grin.  Lucina had heard much about Grima. Mostly about his dragon form to be fair and she’d seen only the faintest of glimpses when it came to his human form. To see him without his hood...it was leaving quite the impression and making her choice all the easier...mostly.

“Why…?” Lucina asked unable to say much else as she became curious.  Grima grinned,

“Too much effort for too little reward to make the changes needed.” He shrugged, “Destruction is all well and good but I find it more...relaxing to be in this form.” He said simply

“I didn’t think a dragon would have a preference.” Lucina mused and Grima laughed as a servant bought in lunch, “Though I suppose if there was ever a need to make an heir a human form could be needed.”

“Oh good.  You’ve finally figured it out~!” He said with a smile praising her, “Glad to see that you’re not as foolish as Chrom was.” He grinned and Lucina felt a knot form in her stomach as she realised that she was very much correct in her theory about what Grima wanted her for.  Still she had assumed that Tiki was acceptable...then again she didn’t really know what Grima was planing. Grima continued as unaware of her internal monologue or even giving her the answer to her question, “Of course I have no use for the daughter of Naga. Too much dragon blood for my purposes.” He lent closer to her, “Too much room for error and far too infertile for my requirements.”

Lucina gulped, “Th-then...wh-why?” She asked and Grima laughed,

“Aww,” He said stroking her cheek, “There’s no need to be scared.  That’ll _ruin_ our fun.  You’re not quite ready yet but when you are,” Grima grinned and Lucina could clearly see his fangs as they glistened as he genuinely was smiling, “I’ll have you crying out my name and wanting more.” He laughed and Lucina was sure she didn’t want any part of it.  Then he kissed her.

 

Lucina had not been expecting it at all.  His hand had gently cupped her chin and tipped it up towards him and she instinctively had closed her eyes.  The kiss was far more gentle than she’d anticipated the kind of kiss that she felt she should have shared _with_ Laurent.  And yet...and yet...Grima made Lucina acutely aware of the fact that she was enjoying this.  When he pulled back and his ruby coloured irises looked into her blue ones Lucina felt as if her heart was pounding a lot louder than before.  She spoke and it suddenly became surreal. She made her choice and with that choice she felt the bond she shared with Laurent suddenly shattered like the delicate glass of a glass that she’d once broken against her father’s wishes.  Yet here she was commiting a sacrilege to her family’s name. She was going to marry her family’s greatest enemy…

 

Lucina didn’t know why but instead of the guilt that she’d expected to feel...she felt relief at her choice.  She would become the Fell Dragon’s Bride. She would in turn be expected to bare his offspring and she would be expected to be his Consort in all things she discovered.  The Grimleal would accept her as a goddess. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be one but that would be how the people would see her. A god’s consort. Lucina did her best to quash her fear.  She had chosen her path and now she was bound to it. There was no one to save her from what was to come. Her friends would hate her the moment they found out what she’d done. Laurent would most certainly turn on her.  Lucina knew that it would be difficult for them to accept what she’d chosen. She only wanted to protect her people. She hoped that Laurent wouldn’t begrudge her choice…


	4. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So headcanon time. I headcanon that Plegians prefer blood vows/hexes/dark magic when it comes to marriages. Grima of course makes the vows final with his magic. Also angst! Gotta love the little piece of it...

#  Chapter 4: The Wedding

The aftermath of her lunch with Grima was a haze of events.  Upon hearing her choice, the Fell Dragon had lifted her up to her feet and kissed her again, making her head spin.  He was excited and told her that the Tailors would come to fit her wedding dress for their wedding. She would have the next couple of days to prepare for it.  Lucina was taken by surprise. Grima made it clear the deal would not be official until they married, however he would still honour the agreement and call for Plegian troops to cease fighting.  Of course she was still reeling from the kiss and the sudden close proximity of his body pressed to hers. She still heard his words however so knew what he’d said. It still surprised her that he was so excited just by her.  She really had no idea what she was getting into with him. As Lucina didn’t know any better she assumed that Grima wanted to ravish her right there and then. The restraint he was showing was...frightening to say the least as it made her stomach flip and twist as knots formed.  She was sure that there was a reason for Grima to be so different to what she’d expected but she couldn’t be sure. Though Lucina realised that she would have plenty of time to get to know him properly since they were getting married. She was still in a daze when Latif bought her back to her rooms where she was staying until of course she would move into Grima’s apartments.  The thought alone was enough to make her mind spin.

 

“Milady,” the tailor spoke breaking Lucina’s train of thought and remind her of his presence, “Please step this way.” and Lucina moved to the centre of the room.  The blue dress was removed and she stood in her small clothes. She closed her eyes as the tailors proceeded with measuring her body. She opened her eyes and noticed that the tailor was measuring her hips, “Anaek, we’ll need some of the gold trim fabric child,”

“Yes Father.” the younger tailor said,

“We need to find the right colours for Milady.  Lord Grima specifically asked us to make it suit her, we simply must not let him down.”

Lucina blinked as the tailor began using magic to make the fabric that was there move of its own accord and she watched in fascination as the various colours moved before her.  Then the sable coloured fabric was cut into panels that would make up her wedding dress. There was a train to the garment that she noticed seemed rather long, “Father, is the train needed?”

“Trains are a requirement.” the tailor said, “Especially given we must present our Lady as the Goddess that she is.” the tailor said, “With both dresses.”

 

An hour later and the first dress was complete which was much faster than Lucina had anticipated.  She sighed inwardly as the dress came off her with ease and they immediately began to make the second one.

 

Laurent let out a low grunt as he finally found a place that was safe to set up camp.  He couldn't believe what Gerome had said. The risen were retreating. As well as Plegia’s forces which made the going quite difficult.  They had to work swiftly. He was pretty sure he knew where Lucina was likely to be held and didn’t want to think about how she might be being tortured to be bent to Grima’s will.  Of course Laurent only knew what the reports about Grima claimed so little did he realise that he was about to fall into his own hell.

 

Grima grinned as  _ the _ day arrived.  Lucina had been in his home for four days and today was the day that she became his officially.  He could scarcely sleep, though his excitement was significantly increased as the preparations leading to this moment had all worked perfectly.  He allowed himself a day off from his work. Being a god of his word his soldiers had withdrawn from Ylisse and today they would be home to celebrate the occasion and Grima started pacing the room with excitement.  Everything would go perfectly he knew, he had after all planned it all to. He wore his normal coat but white clothing under it to signify the occasion. His bride would wear white or gold accents to her clothing while she wore Sable as the main colour.  He had not asked the tailors for any hints on what her dress might have looked like, he wanted it to be a surprise. He knew that there would be a train; she was  _ his _ bride and it was to be expected that she had one.  She would also wear a veil; secured in place by a tiara, likely the gold one she was wearing or perhaps a different one.  Still it mattered little since this would be a marriage of a god and human. Grima chuckled to himself. How did it come to this?

 

_ “Robin you idiot!” Chrom yelled at him and he looked mildly insulted, _

_ “I said your daughter is cute Chrom.  She will make a fine woman one day. I am not being an ‘idiot’ like you.  Damn dolt!” _

_ “You’re really acting weird Robin.” _

_ “The hells I am.  I just...see things Chrom.  You don’t understand how my sight works.” _

_ “Oh and that sight tells you my daughter will one day become a bride to a god?” _

_ “I said that?  Well I guess that's what I felt when I held her.” He said absently. _

_ “Robin…” Chrom groaned and he placed a hand on the tactician’s shoulder.  The usual images sprung to mind. A death by the hand of the god who would lay claim to the young child, a god who would regret being controlled by another and destroy the one who forced him to… _

 

“Lord Grima, everything is in place.”

“Good.  Then we have what we need.” He said the old days were hazy sometimes and for the first time in a long time he saw a crystal clear moment.  Grima felt a stab of sadness and wished he could see more. His old life was the one thing he missed. Even if he was a god; it was a life he’d known to be the best one he’d lived without the pain that had come from his reality, his now.  He wasn’t Robin anymore. No that name was no longer his to have. Still...he wished for a small while that he could  _ be _ Robin again...Grima shook his head.  He’d long since come to terms with being Grima.

 

Lucina found that time passed so quickly.  She was taken aback by how swiftly two days would pass, though to be fair she’d not actually done all that much.  She spent most of her time in the courtyard training and she kept herself busy learning about Plegia’s culture (since she was going to become its Queen).  Other than that she ate, slept and rested her body. She noticed that the food was as ever excellent quality and she enjoyed the stillness of the desert nights, though they were bitterly cold.  She noticed that the stars seemed brighter and had spent most of the first night star gazing until Latif had begged her to get some rest.

 

She stood as her body was washed with the assistance of Latif and her sister Sairen.  Both girls chattered eagerly about what the ceremony might entail and Lucina heard mention of ‘Blood Vows’.  She asked the pair what a ‘blood vow’ was and Sairen was the one to speak,

“A blood vow is a magically binding contract Milady.  One cannot go back on their word if they make such a vow as they are bound for eternity to the one whom they have vowed to.  The dark magic required is well within Lord Grima’s scope and those that make vows to him must see them through. It is the most potent form of dark magic there is.  I haven’t seen a god make such a vow to be honest but if he  _ did _ that would be something.  Though it would prove how serious he is.  Words in Plegia do not really mean all that much.” Sairen explained, “So we use blood to show our most sincere selves.”

“I take it most weddings have some sort of oaths spoken?” Lucina asked curiously,

“Most...don’t actually have worded vows as such.” Latif said, “Most people chose to make blood oaths or use hexes to ensure that their partners stay bound to them.”

“It’s...certainly different to what I’m used to.” Lucina admitted and the pair were curious,

“How do weddings work in Ylisse Milady?” Sairen asked,

“Well.” Lucina looked thoughtful as she struggled to recall the last time there was a wedding that she’d been to. “Usually a man will ask his beloved’s father for her hand…”

 

By the time Lucina had told the pair what she remembered the two looked thoroughly surprised, “What stops the man from going back on his word?!” Latif asked shocked,

“Or the woman from chasing another man?!” Sairen gasped in shock,

Lucina sighed, “I never really stopped to consider that…” She admitted as Sairen had started to do her hair up.

“There are some strange things in the world.” Latif declared.  Lucina had to agree.

 

_ “Robin~!” Lissa called, “Robin~!” She was looking for the tactician.  He had been avoiding her since first thing in the morning. She of course wanted to know why he’d been avoiding her.  Surely it was not because he didn’t like her… “ROBIN!” Lissa cried out worried now. _

_ “Ugh…” He groaned from his clearly uncomfortable position from the mess hall table, keg half drained eyes barely opening, “Naga damn it Lissa!  Let me nurse my hangover in peace!” _

_ “Robin!” Lissa chided and saw that Robin was definitely still fairly drunk.  “How long have you been there?” _

_ “Grr.  Lissa shut up!” Robin moaned burying his head in his arms, “I don’t need this crap right now!  Stupid fucking Gregor! I swear to Naga I’m going to fucking kill him when I-” _

_ “Wait did you…” Lissa said surprised, _

_ “The bastard gave me something to drink without telling me it was fucking Feroxi fair!” Robin groaned nursing the headache, “Fucking cunt…” _

_ “Robin!” Lissa said shocked that the tactician was using such foul language _

_ “Leave me alone…” Robin bemoaned, “I don’t want you making my fucking headache worse Naga damn it.” _

_ “Robin.” Lissa growled, _

_ “Fuck off.” Robin whined, _

_ “NO!” Lissa barked and grabbed the tactician’s arm, _

_ “LET ME GO YOU EVIL WITCH!” Robin yelled and stumbled as Lissa pulled him towards the medical wing.  She noted that he was starting to look rather pale, _

_ “LIke hells!” She said at last, “Libra should be able to help.” _

_ “Ugh, Lissa let go!” Robin cried as his guts writhed.  Gods he felt sick. _

_ Lissa opened the door and practically dragged Robin over to a spare bed, “Stay.” She said sternly.  Robin didn’t say a word as he was struggling not to throw up. His head pounded and he gripped it in both hands.  There was a reason he’d been keeping his head on the mess table. At least the wood was somewhat cold. Right now though Robin had no intention of moving.  Nope, definitely not moving. He groaned as the throbbing continued. Voices sounded not to far away and gentle footsteps came, _

_ “Oh my…” Libra’s gentle voice washed over Robin and it came with the promise of relief, “I see what you mean Lissa.  You may want to try laying down Robin.” Libra said camly. _

_ “Nope...not moving…” The tactician groaned… _

 

Grima blinked in surprise.  Another clear set of memories.  He chuckled as he prepared himself for the last few steps to the dais where he would wait for the arrival of his bride.  What had him being so reflective all of a sudden. Perhaps it was because of the gathering of Grimleal, the gathering of his people that was making him reflect.  He grinned as he spotted the crowds whisper and knew that for them it would be a moment that would be marked in history for an eternity. Humans would know of this day as it was the day that a  _ god _ married.  That had to account for something.  Of course it was a sacrifice in a way and in the old days it might very well have been.  Now though...Grima wasn’t so sure. He couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face so he supposed it was only normal.  He would not use words. Words held a weak meaning. He would offer his blood. A ritual of binding and dark magic. The standard fair really.

 

Lucina was shaky as the small children assembled before her.  They were little girls all carrying baskets with the petals a Plegian flower that bloomed once every fifty years.  As such they were going to coat the walkway with them. A couple of smartly dressed boys stood ready to guard her sides and walk her up to the dais where Grima would be waiting for her she was informed.  She didn’t carry any flowers in her hands. Lucina’s train was carefully handled by another six children each holding it so that it wouldn’t drag along the ground too much. Even so she wasn’t used to the Plegain way of doing things.  She supposed she’d just have to deal with it as it came.

 

When she arrived at the dais she was aware that Grima was in his most human-like form, his ruby eyes met her blue ones and Lucina was well aware that she was being smiled at.  She marvelled at just how different he looked. The clothing he wore was as white as his hair, though he did wear the familiar coat over it. Lucina saw that there was the tools for a blood vow and was surprised slightly.  However she supposed she should have expected that from him. Even so there was the most curious of thoughts...did Grima really  _ intend _ to bind himself to her with a blood vow?

 

Grima grinned when Lucina was at last by his side.  With her arrival the ceremony could begin. Of course it wasn’t like any ceremony that happened in Ylisse.  The Priests made a string of hexes to the vessel for their blood and Grima caught her hand as he saw her begin to tense.  She took a deep breath as the dagger was cleaned. He knew that they would want his left hand, the unmarked hand for the vow (it would have been his right hand had his left been his dominant hand).  The dagger split open flesh and drew blood. Grima had been ready for it so kept his hand relaxed as he could. The bite of steel wasn’t anywhere near as bad as what Naga’s Fang would be. The red liquid dripped from the cut and into the vessel that his hand was held over.  Once the prescribed blood was in the vessel a cleric came up and healed the wound. The Priests were quick to clean the dagger and he closed his left hand around her right. Lucina looked at him unsure. She was mildly afraid. Not an expression Grima found desirable on her.  The attendant spoke softly to her and Lucina’s left arm was gently lifted up. She squeezed her eyes shut and a sharp gasp escaped her as the dagger bit into her flesh. Of course the Priests were trained to be fairly quick so she would not have felt the dagger too much but Grima knew by the grip she had on his hand it must still have hurt.

 

Lucina wasn’t sure how much blood they needed from her but after what seemed like an eternity at long last a cleric waved her staff over the wound and the pain went away.  Only then did Lucina look at the vessel that held her and Grima’s blood. She watched in surprise as the vessel started to glow. She looked to Grima and noticed that he wore a concentrated expression on his face.  She wondered why that was.

 

Grima now having the needed materials began the laborious task of doing his role.  His magic was required to make the vow to begin to affect them. He was beginning to feel the effects and knew that Lucina likely would soon as well.  Her tightening grip told him that she was beginning to feel light headed which meant that the effects were surfacing perfectly as they should. She would feel light headed for the next three hours.  It would be like she’d had alcohol.

  
Lucina felt dizzy.  She almost didn’t realise what was going on but it  _ felt _ like she was in a state of mild elation.  She kept her grip on Grima firm since she felt like she could fall at any moment.  The people who were present were the least of Lucina’s concerns right about now and as he gently moved to pull her to his body Lucina felt helpless but to allow him control.  His lips met hers and her heart pounded. In the corner of her heart Lucina felt the last thread of her bond with Laurent fray even further. She was Grima’s now. He pulled back and guided her from the dais and voices made a colourful wall of sound that Lucina didn’t really hear.  All she knew was that she’d married the Fell Dragon. Though his lips had claimed hers Lucina’s dizziness did not abate. She could barely make out a face in the crowd. One etched in sorrow and despair and like that the bond she shared with Laurent was shattered entirely...


	5. Reforging of Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we want? Grimcina smut! When do we want it? NOW! XD So here we are the smut chapter you were all waiting for. I do hope that its a nice lemon and yes, Grima is being very possessive. Extremely possessive...

# Chapter 5: Reforging of Bonds

 

Laurent was frozen in shock as he _saw_ Lucina being kissed by _Grima_.  They had only just managed to find her and it was as the Fell Dragon forced her to belong to him.  Despair was quick to claim Laurent as he and what was left of the Shepherds saw Lucina at the mercy of Grima.  Laurent watched in horror as the Fell Dragon moved his arm to hold Lucina’s waist as if to support her. She was unsteady on her feet almost as if she’d drunk a heady wine or ale.  He watched as the Plegians around him cheered and he saw Grima kiss Lucina again. A sick feeling rose in his stomach. His bond with her shattered and he felt the tiny thread that he’d been holding onto finally snap.  In anger he drew out his tome. Grima would not get another moment with her. He wouldn't let it pass that Lucina would be used by the Fell Dragon Grima. He'd save her and bring her home to Ylisse. Even if it claimed his own life in the process.

 

Grima had felt the boy’s descent into despair and while it was nice, he could see a problem with it as the child drew his little toy tome.  He drew back from his mate and simply continued on his way with her, the children; the tiny ones moving to take care of her train. He moved from the main hall and decided to let his guards deal with the impudent brat as they soon would.  Grima was unhurriedly leading his mate to a more...private setting where he would be able to help her remove the first dress, as well as change his own garments. He could ravish her however in her current state that would be unwise. The new Queen of Plegia was still shaky on her feet and the vow would make her feel that way for some time yet.  He would have to head to the throne room but for now...the wedding ball would be the event of the humans’ lifetime. He would stay for a short while he supposed but no one could blame him for being so eager to be with his mate. The humans would celebrate for a time and Grima would allow them to. Gods he just wanted to take her now. It was tempting to slip away, if not outright overwhelmingly the only thing he could think of right then.  It would make things easier he supposed to a point, though he knew it was hardly fair to take her in such a vulnerable state as she was, even if the way she was pressed against him was temptingly a turn on.

 

They came to the chambers where their clothing had to be changed for the wedding ball.  Grima stole a moment to kiss his mate before she was surrounded by attendants, all of whom had chuckled at the Fell Dragon’s eagerness to enjoy a moment with his mate.  They worked quite quickly to have her wedding dress changed for the pale blue dress that was made for her and Grima had to admit the dress did make her look _very_ tempting.  Still he knew it would not do to get too excited yet.  Though he was very much looking forward to enjoying her later on.  His attendants had bought out the clothing he was to wear. He changed into them and once ready turned to his mate and offered her a hand.  She took it without hesitation and he lead her to the throne room.

 

Having arrived in the room Grima was unsurprised to see so many humans.  His mate wobbled a bit. Her new dress was without a train, a wise idea on the tailors’ part.  He pulled her in close to him and gently began to sway with the music that had began playing. They had the floor and would for a good five minutes.  She lent into his chest and Grima felt a small smirk. She was adorable, really she was. He listened to the gently sway of the music and lead her in a slow dance.

 

Lucina was still a bit shaky but Grima was a very patient man it seemed.  He pulled her in close so she didn’t feel like she was going to fall. The music was soft, flutes and the stringed instruments were giving a very gentle sound.  She also heard a rather strange instrument playing. It was unlike any that was in Ylisse, but its tone was heavenly and it played both high like a flute but low like a horn of some kind.  “Grima…” Her partner hummed in response, “That...that instrument what is it?” She asked as the strange instrument sounded again, he swayed her softly,

“Clarinet, it’s quite unique sound isn’t it?” He said smiling as the notes came out smoothly and washed over them.

“I’ve never heard anything like it before.” Lucina murmured and Grima chuckled,

“It has a very large range.  It’s only recently been...upgraded one might say and I for one find it rather pleasing to the ear.”

Lucina chuckled lightly as the sound changed subtly to pick up in pace.  Grima certainly had a ear for the music as he moved with a timing that worked well.  The strange instrument...the clarinets had a few musicians playing them, some chose low notes others seemed to work in the middle and others still held such high notes that Lucina had not thought it possible of a woodwind.  Still she supposed she would get to see more of them. Clearly they were quite popular. Of course the flutes were instruments that she was used to, harps and lyres were not unusual in Ylisse although the Violin was more popular in her homeland.  Of course there were some in Plegia as well and Lucina noticed that they were skillfully played. She resolved to ask Grima about what Plegian music he liked.

 

They danced to a seemingly evolving tune, Grima keeping time and holding her close to him.  She didn’t know of course that each song was actually a mix of several Plegian songs usually played at wedding balls (and she would get the chance to hear them as their own songs come formal events in Plegia).  Of course they were eventually joined by Plegian nobles all of whom were very careful to maintain a distance from her and Grima, lest someone over step their boundaries. Eventually Grima gracefully pulled them back from the centre of the dancing and with a last flourish bought her to a stop before the dais where there were little more than two ornate chairs.  In Ylisse the throne would have been a large stone-like chair with ornate carvings of Naga up the sides and lined with velvet cushions. These chairs were made of a black wood, Ebony, Lucina thought. They had the similar velvet cushions but those were a rich purple colour. While the backs were simple. They were not as ‘showy’ as the Ylissean fair. Lucina was glad when Grima helped her into the one on the left.  It was a good deal more comfortable than an Ylissean “throne”. The black wood was smooth under her hands and Grima chuckled. Some servants offered them some wine and Lucina took a sip of the one they offered her and she knew she wouldn’t make it through the goblet. Grima merely took a half sip of the wine they gave him and watched in calm contemplation as the people around them danced to the music. Twice Lucina noticed that the music changed and then Grima snapped his fingers and silence.

 

Everyone was not surprised with the silence.  Grima smiled. It was almost time. He rose and set the goblet to his right.  The silence was curious, not the least bit worried. He spoke calmly, “Tonight we celebrate.  Tomorrow we rebuild our homes and lives. The war is over.” Grima said simply and cheers erupted from those present, “So then my people.  Celebrate. Enjoy your loved ones. For our home will be rebuilt to an even better home than before.” Grima smiled at his people and gave a wave for the music to continue.  The musicians sensing the excitement in the air began to play tunes that were very rapid and joyous, as was normal for a wedding ball. Grima smirked as he saw a couple of nobles chittering with their goblets of wine in hand and he could see where it would lead.  They would find themselves parents and it would be amusing to see them have to deal with the surprise child...to them anyway. He spotted two of his favourite humans...well one of them was a favourite the other had been a stalker as if she’d known what he was before he knew himself.

“Heyo Grima~!” The white haired sorcerer came with a couple of girls behind him, “We got our daughters back~!”

“I see.” Grima smiled at the girls.  They both wore the standard dark mage clothing, “Congratulations Henry and Tharja.” He said,

“We thought that they might be worthy attendants to Lady Lucina.” Tharja said calmly,

“Ah, that explains the class change.” Grima said,

“We’d love to help Lucy...er Lady Lucina.” the girl with white hair in two pigtails said and Grima let out a low chuckle

“Cynthia, just Lucy is fine.” Lucina said with a smile, and Grima commited the girl’s name to memory,

“I-I’m so happy to see you Lucy.”

“As I am to see you Noire.” Lucina said then she got hit with a dizzy spell.

Grima spoke, “Indeed.  The pair of you will be most welcome to serve my mate.  For now though, enjoy the celebrations young ones. You too Henry and Tharja.  You’ve all earned the night off.” He told them and Tharja giggled and Henry pulled his new mate’s arms.  Grima saw them conceiving a child tonight. A small boy with dark hair like his elder sister Noire.

 

Lucina wasn’t sure how long it had taken her to consume the contents of the goblet.  However by the time she’d finished it Grima had gently taken her hand and led her away from the cavernous room.  He guided her through many corridors and she gradually began to recognise where they were going. She knew that they were going to his apartments and she felt nerves start to creep in as the dizziness lulled her into a half-aware state.  She saw him open the door to his apartments and he turned and snapped his fingers. She felt her body move as the magic made her float in mid-air before he came and held her in his arms bridal style. She felt a blush over her face, “Is this normal in Plegia?” She asked and Grima chuckled,

“I thought you might appreciate it.” He said, carrying her over the threshold, “Though usually magic is used all the way to the bed chambers.” He said with a teasing grin.  Her blush was exciting him and now that they were alone...Grima could feel the desire to ravish her build. His mate quivered in his hands as the anticipation grew. She chose to submit and the blood vow would make very much certain that she would.  Of course the vow worked the other way, Grima was bound to his mate too. He could feel her nervous energy and he would have to do something about that before it became a problem.

 

Lucina was surprised with how easily Grima was carrying her.  He snapped his fingers and the door behind them closed and the one to his bed chambers opened.  Lucina felt her heart start to hammer in her chest. Silk rustled as he carried her all the way to _their_ bed.  She quivered in the dress she was wearing and Grima kissed her, “Relax,” He said softly, “It will feel that much more pleasurable to you if you do.”

Lucina took in a breath to try and steady herself.  She noticed that Grima didn’t seem to be in that much of a hurry though she could... _feel_ the pressure of his aura, though she wasn’t sure about why she could feel it.  Shakily she reached to remove the dress and felt his hands clasp hers. Ruby eyes met hers and she felt his lips press gently against hers.  Her heart started to hammer even faster as Grima’s hands gently removed her dress. She felt their bodies pressing together as he shrugged of his own clothing.  She suddenly felt a wave and pressed herself close to him. She focused on what he told her. She made her body relax as best she could. She knew what was expected of her and she knew what she had to do.  She drew in a shaky breath as she struggled to relax. ‘ _Gods Lucina...just relax…_ ’ she thought to herself, ‘ _you can trust him, you swore to become his consort...to bare his children...relax...relax...relax…_ ’

 

Grima knew she was trying but her quivering was giving her away, he sighed inwardly, “Hmm...maybe you need a little help.” He murmured and slowly began to draw patterns on her bare skin, “We can take the time you need.” He told his mate and she drew in another shaky breath,

“I-I know what I need to d-do.” She squeaked and Grima felt a chuckle, “I...I want this…”

She was really trying and Grima slowly reached towards her breasts,

“I take it then, you would like a little help?” he offered and she nodded, “Just this once.” He purred and drew patterns on her stomach.  He saw her slowly begin to relax as the effect of the blood vow began to affect her. All Grima had to do was wait. Of course it was only a one time affect so he was telling the truth.  Still it seemed to help her. She took in a more relaxed breath and Grima took it as a sign to move his hand.

 

Lucina marvelled at his lithe form and somehow she knew Grima was a lot stronger than he appeared.  She didn't know what made her touch his back hesitantly, but it was enough for him to slip a hand down her nether region and rather gently it seemed for him use an errant thumb to stroke her clit.  Lucina let out a shuddering gasp as his lips claimed hers. The movement was more than she anticipated and as he teased her clit she found her fingers digging into his back. This was beginning to become too much as the sensation began to overwhelm her senses entirely.  She wondered how long he intended to keep going like he was. She felt a finger inside her and gasped in surprise more so than anything else she might have done. He chuckled, “Not quite enough?” he asked her with an amused tone and a flush hit her cheeks. Was he implying she’d slept with a man before?!  The very thought made Lucina angry and he laughed, “Well then...this ort to get more of a reaction.” Grima grinned and Lucina cried out from the feelings he was creating. Her mind was barely comprehending what he was doing. He grinned even more widely and made a few strokes with two fingers while her grip tightened on his back as he removed her small clothes entirely.

 

Grima felt his cock straining even more against his small clothes as he began to pleasure his mate.  It looked like she would be ready to take his length soon but he wanted to make absolutely certain he got her ready.  She was definitely supple enough and her age worked in his favour. He used his other hand to remove the offending small clothes he still had on.   She shivered slightly with the skin to skin contact but he kept up his slow strokes inside of her as a distraction to what he was planning to do. He was eager to start but he wanted her to be ready.  His mate was still gripping his back and as he teased her, she was starting to whimper. He could hear the faintest whispers from her; likely her thoughts, clouded though they were. He bought the head of his cock to her entrance and rubbed against her as he removed his fingers to guide himself to press against her entrance.  Lucina let out a choked moan as he began to press himself into her properly. She let out a cry and gripped his back even tighter. She wasn't used to the sensation clearly. He grinned. She squirmed as her body adjusted to his cock being inside of her and he made slow movements to help that process along. Hand now free he teased her clit again.  She bit back a gasp and he enjoyed the tight wetness around his cock. He grinned happily as he then decided to figure out how to get her really undone. He found there was a particular spot that seemed to get her undone so he lavished her with his attention on that spot...

“Ah!  Nnn!” Lucina cried out and panted as there were feelings he was creating that served only to drive her into a lust filled haze.  Grima grinned and his fangs glinted in the moonlight which served to allow her to see his human form above her. His hair glinted silver in the light.  He lent close to her ear as he thrust into her,

“You’re mine now and forever,” His voice said lustily and Lucina could have swore she saw dark wings spread above her as Grima’s cock filled her, “Mine.  No one else’s.” He let out a bestial growl and began to come at her hard and fast; making Lucina’s breath catch in her throat,

“G-Grima!” She cried out as raw pleasure took a hold of her, “Gr-Grima!  G-gods! Ah! Nnn!”

  
He kept the unrelenting pace.  Grima felt his body shift a little but nothing too major, his extra eyes opening and they gave him a very pleasing sight.  To him it was as if she were laying there in the middle of the day, face flushed with lust, eyes glazed from the pleasure he was bringing her, her body quaking in time with his thrusts deep within her.  As he thrusted Grima could see many things. His mate’s body gradually growing to accommodate their unborn child and he felt himself almost lose control as he saw _more_.  He could see many afternoons of this.  Claiming her in many different ways, exotic and exciting ways.  He sensed that he was close and he knew what he wanted. He wanted to see her grow with their child.  He felt himself suddenly fill her with his seed and he felt his breathing become laboured. He stayed for a moment regained his breath and pulled out while his mate lay there, eyes closed.  He knew that the little one would come. For now though...Grima would find comfort in pleasuring his mate. As he allowed his mind to drift he saw something precious. A little baby with blue hair in his mate’s arms.  Grima smiled weakly as the last of his strength left him. He wondered if he’d see more of the baby.


	6. I am the Fell Dragon Grima

#  Chapter 6: I am the Fell Dragon Grima

The morning light filtered through the bed chambers as the new day began itself.  Celebrations of the god’s marriage had gone on long into the night and the people were anxious to find out what their god did on his wedding night with his new wife.  Specifically did he have sex with her. Most argued a god didn't need to have sex but those were rather loudly reminded that Grima  _ did _ have seemingly human needs by those servants lucky enough to be the god-king’s attendants.  Of course said attendants were always fairly close to hand and had been able to hear what went on in Lord Grima’s bed chambers the night before.  Their duty therefore gave them a unique privilege that made them the centre of attention by the gossiping hordes. Of course maids were desperate to find out if the god’s consort would have conceived but the attendants did not know her cycle yet, thus could only say, “It is possible that we may see our Lord’s first child within the next nine months.” and it was all they could give.

 

Grima let the humans say what they wanted.  He didn't care. He had the most desirable (to him) woman in his bed and as the first of the morning rays stirred him to wakefulness he was already well aware of his erect member.  The previous night played in his head like a pleasant record and he let out a low moan. She wasn't awake yet. He focused on the agenda of his day and knew that he had by all rights the next two  _ full _ weeks of her.  The Nesting had to be observed.  A time for the humans that meant a lot of sex as they allowed their base desires for one another to rule all conscious thought and that must have been why his attendants had made the bed chambers that bit more conducive for mating as he’d noticed the scented sheets, the thinner curtains to let in more light and of course the meal that they had bought in for the couple had a few herbs that Grima knew would help the mating process along, not that he needed them, he’d been fairly erect on his own so had avoided consuming them in too great a dose.  He had to laugh quietly to himself. Him, the Fell Dragon Grima...nesting like some common worm...he had to admit that his mate did smell tempting as the fresh morning air washed in from his personal courtyard with the last cool of the desert night previously. He gently ran his hands over her body. He wondered if this was something a human would do with their mate. The Nesting was a fair excuse to use but as he moved his hands from her breasts to her nether region, Grima knew she wasn't quite awake. His hands slipped to rest around her waist slowly getting further from her breasts and closer towards her (likely still tender from their mating last night) entrance.  He felt a twinge from his cock and then he grinned. The air was not yet hot, just the right temperature to be outside naked as the day he was born. He paused. He could take her out there as she was and fully allow them to be seen as Nesting. Though to him it didn't matter where they mated as he noticed her scent was telling him that she  _ was _ in that sweet zone of ready to conceive.  The odds were that extra curious humans would doubtless  _ see _ them as they mated and Grima did not care too much.  It was almost amusing how those that were nesting were often seen mating indeed he'd come across some humans in the middle of their mating and found out they were Nesting thus were expected to be intimate (though he'd seen they'd consumed quite a lot of those herbs…).  Grima didn't care but knew some humans prefered to Nest and mate in private without such a public eye on their progress. He wasn't sure about his mate however. He reached to lift her off the bed. Her eyelids opened as he carried her to an ideal spot to mate with her.  His attendants really had out done themselves in making as many comfortable places to mate as possible, as well as spots where one  _ might _ see a god mate with a human.  He was amused at the nodesrcete attempts of the humans to witness him in “action".  It was amusing for now.

 

Lucina shivered slightly as the cool desert air hit her naked skin.  She remembered talking to Latif a couple of hours before her wedding and recalled only now as she stirred from the clutches of sleep that Plegian honeymoons were referred to as “Nesting” in which was a full two weeks where newly married couples would have as much sex as they wanted or could physically have in some cases though Latif had not been sure when it came to Grima how Lucina would go with that given his attendants mentioned he had more dragon like anatomy in some places, no just fangs but other parts as well (which caused Lucina to go a brilliant shade of red at the implication that Grima’s length was that of a dragon most definitely).  Given last night Lucina thought that he'd likely want more sex with her, though she wasn’t sure about his libido just yet. Latif said that Nesting usually gave the couple a rough idea of how much libido they had. Then added rather bluntly that it would also give Lucina a full view of Grima’s naked body which made the former Exalt of Ylisse even more flustered.

 

Lucina was told by Latif that some couples would have quite...public sex and it wasn't considered wrong or even shameful like it would be in Ylisse.  In fact it was quite the opposite as couples were almost  _ expected _ to show obvious signs of Nesting.  Part of Lucina was nervous about that.  She wasn't sure what signs of Nesting were required to be public and what were not as she'd felt herself go red with how forward Latif was being about the entire thing.  She also remembered Latif telling her that when a woman conceived and was in the latter part of her pregnancy she would be expected to be well cared for during that time as well as having support once the child was born.  Though Lucina had been too embarrassed to ask further what that support entailed for Plegian Royalty. She opened her eyes to see a massive courtyard and the sunlight filtered down though some palm trees. She saw the lithely toned chest of her husband.  The fact that they were skin to skin like this made Lucina’s face heat up and her heart started racing. Grima stopped and she saw him look at her with an amused expression, “Good morn Princess.” She could see his fangs glinting in the morning light. “Rest well?” He asked her casually walking into a large pool of water that came up to his waist before he stopped and sat on the ledge on the side of it.  The water was surprisingly warm. She blushed as he let her legs down into the warm water and had her practically on his lap where she  _ felt _ his erect cock near her thighs.  She decided to focus on answering the question and not the trembling she felt,

“I did.” She responded then she decided to straddle him, her entrance agonisingly close to his erect cock but not quite near enough for him to press into her folds.  Grima smirked as Lucina tried to keep her eyes looking into his ruby coloured orbs. In truth she was marvelling at the sight denied to her the previous night and he let her drink it all in as much as she wanted.  His human form was lithe with well defined muscles around his chest. His shoulders were broad and Lucina couldn't help but be surprised by the sheer amount of scars that ran all over him. There was a particularly nasty scar that ran from his right shoulder from his collar bone down to almost level with his armpit.  She hesitantly reached to run a finger along the scar. Grima said calmly,

“That one was a very foolish human.  It was the closest any fool ever got to a decent magical hit ever.” Lucina blinked in surprise and Grima continued, “Yes...Validar was one of the few humans who would have the strength to do that.  The stupid fool missed who he was really trying to kill.”

“The others?” She asked hesitant to incur his wrath as his voice had a slightly angry tone to it and Lucina wasn't sure how much to ask that would be too much for now, Grima looked thoughtful,

“Mostly if not all were from before my power was awakened.” he shrugged, “They're the ones that are not worth talking about since they were little more than childish foolishness.” He said and Lucina felt his arms gently move to her waist.  She realised only then that Grima was seeing her naked form as well. Given his erection he clearly liked what he was seeing as his desire took on a more physical form than her own. She felt another blush creep up on her cheeks. She was jolted by his finger gently tracing a scar that served a reminder to Lucina that she couldn't allow herself to be weak ever again.  She stiffened, “It seems I'm not the only one who has had to learn quickly hmm.” Grima said calmly and Lucina nodded numbly and she nearly cried out in shock when Grima gently pressed her to his chest. She could from where she was still feel his warmth and she cautiously reached towards his erect cock, the water making it an interesting experience for her as she hesitantly made contact with it.  She had not realised that he had a more...dragon like penis (which would explain the tenderness she was feeling in her nether region as she felt slight ridges thanks to his somewhat scale-like skin which she had not anticipated him to have) but to be fair she'd not known what a human one looked like until she was taught by her tutors about a woman's marital duties. Though Ylissean tutors to be fair didn't mention all that much about it as she was still trying to learn about other things at the time (like how to be an Exalt).  So she could be excused slightly. Grima let out a muted growl but he didn't stop her from feeling his length. Rather he guided her hand over it with his own, helping her explore it as the water made her hand glide over it. She wasn't sure that she could stop herself from wondering if she could feel it inside of her again. Lucina allowed her hand to let go and Grima tilted his head. She bought herself closer so that her entrance was above his cock and slowly lowered herself onto him. Grima didn't move as she chewed her bottom lip concentrating on easing herself onto his length and getting used to the feel of it inside of her again.  She rolled her hips slightly as the water made the process easier on her but not by all that much. It helped that Grima was so patient with her and let her take the time to adjust to his length inside her.

 

Grima for his part was surprised by his mate’s behaviour.  She had asked about his many scars (understandable given the fascination she'd shown with them).  He half expected her to ask further what they were caused by and not what she did next. Her hand was hesitant but Grima would be lying if he said he did not enjoy her touching his cock.  He even gently guided her over it and that seemed to give her the resolve to surprise him further. He did not and certainly would not have expected her to do  _ this _ .  Yet she was.  Dutifully rocking her hips along his length as she rode him.  He let her. There was no point in hurrying his mate as she was clearly in the mood to enjoying their Nesting as much as possible (perhaps she'd eaten a bit too much of the herbs last night).  He noticed a couple of extra eyes watching from the bed chambers and chose to ignore them. He was simply enjoying a morning of mating, nothing more. If they saw it would not matter. He was too busy enjoying the moment his mate decided she wanted to feel his cock inside her again.  He felt her begin to breathe laboriously as she reached a point where she needed a better purchase. He gave a slight thrust and a wanton moan escaped her unbidden. “Grima...Grima…” She moaned as he thrust up to her. “Ah...G-Grima! Th-there! Oh g-gods! R-right th-there!” she said as she started losing her ability to talk with each thrust he made.  A low bestial moan escaped the Fell Dragon as he lifted his mate and pulled her legs around his waist and carried her to lay in the shallows of the pool. Her long hair soon became drenched as he cupped her hip upwards, their bodies already wet from the water making the process that much easier. Grima thrusting into his mate with deep and long strokes of his length rubbing against her walls and slowly making her able to do little else but cry as carnal pleasure took a grip of her senses.  He had not meant to make a clear view of them mating but he supposed that his attendants did want to know how such a feat was possible. He focused on his mate. Her cries egging him onwards towards his release. He could feel himself starting to shift a little as his wings broke free of his back and his other two sets of eyes opened giving him the very pleasing visuals of his mate's pleasure intensifying his own with each thrust of his hips as his cock rubbed her walls suddenly tightening around him.  His mate gave a loud cry as he came heavily inside of her, his body returning to human form as his strength was sapped as he was breathing heavily. Her breath was also little more than ragged gasps. He carefully lay in the cooling water alongside her and was surprised when she pressed herself against him with what strength she had left. He gently embraced her and it seemed that was what she needed after such an intense mating like they'd just done.

 

Arthur could not believe his eyes.  True he'd been Lord Grima’s primary attendant since his awakening and had been privy to some...interesting sights when it came to him, but for Arthur to see Lord Grima in the midst of Nesting with his new wife right as they had began to have what was clearly a session of sex and to see the whole thing in its entirety and not just the tail end of it…

Arthur practically could not have asked for a better view or more importantly a better chance to study Lord Grima’s powers as his body had shifted into a half form.  He did notice that Lord Grima had a very...particular way in which he approached his wife that made Arthur think it was more appropriate to think of it as mating than love making.  He made a note that the afterglow had left Lord Grima’s wife pressed close to him and he embraced her. So perhaps it was love making? He could not be sure. However his duties as Lord Grima’s primary attendant demanded certain expectations and as such Arthur had to make sure Lord Grima’s Nesting was as stress-free as possible.  He and the other attendants made certain to bring in the morning meal for both Lord Grima and his wife. Seeing as Lord Grima was such a picky eater, Arthur decided to have the chiefs try to blend the herbs into the food more as Arthur wanted to make sure they helped Lord Grima to be in peak condition for his nesting. The he didn't eat them last night spoke volumes.  Then Arthur had a thought as he carried out his work. It was clear to the ever curious man that Lord Grima knew what he wanted. He used magic to infuse the room with scents that specifically helped make nesting easier. Much like the night before, Arthur and the other attendants did what needed to be done. The sound of footsteps told them the couple would arrive and thus Arthur laid out clothing for them, but the ultimate hope was that the couple would soon go back to making love.


	7. The Nesting

#  Chapter 7: The Nesting

By the time Grima had lazily carried his mate back inside there was the tell tale signs that his attendants had already done what they’d needed for the day.  He noticed with some degree of amusement that they had indeed bought breakfast for the couple. Grima could smell more of the herbs and he sighed. He would have to tell them that the herbs weren’t needed.  Though to be fair nesting couples often  _ did _ eat the herbs a lot from Grima’s observations.

 

The rest of the day was spent mostly quietly with Grima enjoying Lucina’s company.  They dressed and for the time being at least it was a day where they did little. Grima wasn’t sure what else needed to be done.  As much as he wanted to train he knew that for now at least he really should be making an effort to bond more with his mate.

 

Lucina was surprised that Grima was so calm.  She had to be annoying him by this point surely?  Still she listened as he spoke about the most seemingly mundane things.  How one was expected to be at Court and what her role entailed. She wasn’t sure how long they’d spent in the cool of the shade but she managed to learn a few phrases in Plegian and a bit more about the culture of the country in which was her home now.  Lucina had to wonder what she was getting into. Grima seemed to explain it all very simply, so that she could understand it. His answers didn't overwhelm her and his company was surprisingly good. He wasn't as hell bent on destruction as her father had said.  He was protective of his people and bought ruin only to his enemies and those he felt deserved such treatment. Lucina had to wonder if there was an issue with how Ylisse had perceived Plegia in the past. She was learning a lot about the people and not a whole lot of what she was told as a child was stacking up.  She even admitted as much to Grima. He was unsurprised. He simply shrugged, “It's quite normal for humans to vilify what they do not understand.” He said calmly, “It makes it easier on them to think of the enemy as villains. The more misinformation the better.” He explained.

 

Two weeks passed incredibly quickly.  It wasn't long before Lucina had to begin the process of learning how to handle the Plegian Royal Court.  Thankfully she had Grima at her side and wasn't a single woman. She noticed that Plegian women had a degree of freedom that was unlike Ylisse.  She was treated with respect and actually listened to and taken seriously. Most of the Court were a mix of male and female nobles who each tried to find a compromise that suited their areas.  Grima didn't need to step in all that much as most were able to negotiate fairly well. Goods that were traded had to be of an equal value. Most surprising for Lucina was how much her grandfather's war still hurt Plegia.  She listened as some areas still reported needing supplies that had yet to be delivered. She felt awful about it. She had thought Ylisse was the only place to feel the ravages of war. She found the first day overwhelming and while she did her best to keep up it was clear she was overwhelmed.

 

Grima could tell his mate was beginning to find it difficult to keep up with everything so he chose rather calmly to simply keep it to more recent events in the hope she would be able to handle it better.  He could see how much it confused her. She looked tired by the time the morning was done; she practically let out a sigh when they came to have lunch. She ate and Grima kept the conversation light. In fact the conversation was more or less like they had during their nesting.  He enjoyed conversing with Lucina.

 

They had lunch and Lucina decided she'd spend time reading in the library.  The books were amazing and while the going was slow, she found it mostly enjoyable, perhaps because she read the odd fiction in the library.  Grima, she noticed had a book on tactics resting on the table before him. She smiled inwardly. He really did seem to like battle tactics and strategies.  She then frowned. So far there had not been a word from Ylisse. She'd not seen a single messenger; envoy or really anything from her former home. Lucina sighed and wondered why that was.

 

It was around mid afternoon when Grima finally decided he'd read the strategy book enough.  He stretched and was surprised to see his mate come to him and sit on his lap of all places.  He could hear her heartbeat slightly faster and knew that only happened when she was trying to figure out how to ask him to mate with her.  Two weeks of Nesting and Grima had come to know that much about his mate at least. She spoke hesitantly,

“Grima,” She hesitated and he casually moved his arms to wrap around her waist, “c-can we...Can we...?” she blushed and Grima smiled.  Lucina was just too adorable, her blush coupled with her scent being rather alluring made Grima want to go straight to their bed chamber and fill her with his seed.  The library was not conducive to mating. Without a word Grima scooped her off his lap and into his arms. She blushed at the motion as he carried her to their bed chamber.  He took long steady strides, and came to his apartments. Lucina was surprised by how easily he moved. Her legs went through the door first over the threshold and he easily got them through the first door.  She felt excitement build in her stomach and once they were in their bed chambers Grima set her down on their bed with a deep kiss.

 

Arthur was very surprised.  He was in the middle of his duties when he heard Lord Grima suddenly return to his apartments.  Arthur would have left if not for the opportunity to make an exact note a potential conception. He knew to be as unobtrusive as possible and saw his Lord and Lady already very much seeking an intimate moment.  Their bodies pressing together in such a way that told him clothing would soon be removed.

 

Grima cupped his mate's hips as she progressively grew more and more aroused by his touch.  He was well aware by this stage where her sweet spots were so with that in mind he teased her.  Lucina’s shuddering gasps told him he was on the money. The Fell Dragon decided to try slightly different tactics.  He noticed that she was squirming underneath him as if the sensations were driving her wild. He watched with eager anticipation as she wormed her way out of her clothing and joined suit.  Though to be fair he wanted to try something different. With an amused grin he teased her clit and she let out a wanton moan of delight. Now all he had to do was encourage her to roll over...though he could feel her legs moving to rest on either side of his waist.  Grima dropped the small clothes he was wearing and his cock hardened further. Half a step and he was close enough to press against her entrentrance with his now engorged member. The Fell Dragon grinned as she let out a lusty moan and he knew what she was hoping he'd do.  He decided to arouse her further. He pressed himself close to her and kissed her for a moment before moving to her breasts. She let out another lusty moan from the contact. He used his tongue to pleasure her while massaging her other breast. He heard an unbidden wanton moan escape her and knew she was getting very wet with his treatment.  He kept his tactics going and eased his cock inside of her. She was so wet that he was able to smoothly glide inside of her, a tightness that encased him just so. An enjoyable tight wet warmth he was coming to love. Then the images hit him. Her body swelling as their unborn child grew within her, more clearly then the first time he'd entered her.  His engorged cock rubbing against the deepest parts of her sending shivers of pleasure overriding the concern that they were being watched. He thrust into her as hard and fast as she could take him, her guttural cries of pleasure drove him even more eager to make her release happen, to trigger his own climax inside of her. She gripped his back as his wings broke free, he saw her with all six eyes and knew she was getting off on being ravished like this.  Sexual pleasure the only goal he had in mind initially, now he wanted to make that baby. He could be forgiven for not pulling out as she climaxed around his throbbing member as she convulsed around him her body acting in a primal way that came with mating as it was intended. He gave a full thrust deep inside of her and at long last filled her to the brim with his seed. Her legs trembled and shook as she panted from the intensity of their mating. Grima himself could barely stand having given it everything he had to bring their child's conception.  He felt his wings regress, his body returning to human form and his breathing gradually return to a less laborious state. He nuzzled Lucina tenderly. Her eyes were closed and he knew she was exhausted from what they'd just done. His mate, possibly would conceive their first child. He hoped it would be a step in the right direction to his new age. An age where a god would have something he’d always wanted...a family...


	8. New Life

#  Chapter 8: New Life

Laurent stood by the side of Brady as they were promptly returned to Ylisse with what was left of those that stood against Grima’s reign.  Only then were they made aware of what had happened. Lucina had given the Fell Dragon what he wanted. Her body the sacrifice to secure their realm’s safety.  Laurent was a broken man as it was too late to stop what had happened. Lucina belonged to Grima now. She was tainted by the Dragon, doubtless her virginity taken by him as well, she was no longer a pure woman.  Laurent had to struggle with the reality of her choice, she had given her body to her family’s enemy. Surely Naga was regretting putting her Mark on Lucina now. Laurent wasn’t sure how long it would take for Lucina to carry demon spawn in her womb but he knew the Fell Dragon would have planted his seed inside of her.  Worse still, she could potentially produce the next in line for the Ylissean throne and it would be a disaster for Ylisse as it would lead to them having to give up the nation to the Fell Dragon. Especially if she birthed a male spawn. It was a bitter pill to swallow. Laurent moved from room to room of the Palace in Ylisstol mind barely functioning.  He was unaware of Brady's current condition.

 

Lucina lay on her stomach, clothing all over the floor, Grima resting his arms either side of her, pressing into her entrance and making her scream with pleasure as he thrust deeply into her.  It was vastly different to normal but she found it no less pleasing as his cock rubbed her walls. The dragon-like appendage reaching fairly deeply inside of her making her dribble fluids around it as he thrust into her with strength.  She felt her legs tremble as his thrusts rocked her to her core, the heat growing and he let out a low growl of pleasure. He was at present too preoccupied with mating to notice that Lucina was shaking and had been for sometime. To be fair however She’d not been able to talk as the pleasure he was making her feel was too great and he had quite the depth and speed to distract her very much.  She suddenly felt a deep twinge and barely managed to cry out, “Gods! I’m close!” as her body started to act of its own accord. Grima heard her and proceeded to thrust even harder as he wanted to bring her end rapidly. She cried out as he continued thrusting into her, deep powerful strokes that left her unable to even cry with the pleasure he was overwhelming her with. He gave a final, powerful thrust and she felt his seed spill into her again.  Her breathing was laboured and Grima slowly drew out, his strength was more than a human’s was to be sure but he was feeling exhausted from the effort as much as she was. He gently helped her onto her back and barely had enough strength to lay beside her. He lent on his forearm to kiss her and she felt herself fall into the land of dreams. He had pressed her to him and she could hear the steady beating of his heart. She had to wonder, for just a moment if her brother actually cared.  She would have asked Grima but she was too tired to even bother asking and she reasoned that she simply didn’t want to spoil such a wonderful moment and such amazing feelings coursing through her body. It seemed that she was beginning to adjust to his dragon-like anatomy.

 

Three months of marriage and since the war ended Grima was in his office, eyes scanning over the map with a frown.  Reports had come in and he did not like the contents of them. It seemed that the Ylisseans were moblizing their troops though for what purpose would they have to if the war was no longer happening.  He frowned and realised that he was going to have to extract some blood vows to make sure that he wasn’t being lied to. Ylisse was not in a position for another war, he’d made sure of that by taking out all major threats and keeping the Falchion close to hand.  Hidden of course in plain sight. He was messing with the pieces on the board when his office door opened and his mate came in. He smiled at her and she sat in his lap. Something Grima had been enjoying of late. Though she’d not been as well as he’d like. Illness had its grip on her and he thought to send for Latif to make sure all was well.  He noticed that his mate was quite keen to sit in his lap and had been tracing patterns on his chest for several minutes now...he gently cupped her chin to look at her and she was trying to look as neutral as possible. “Lucina…?” He could hear her heartbeat a little faster, “What’s wrong? Are you feeling unwell again?”

His mate kept drawing the patterns on his chest, “I’m...I’m fine.” Lucina replied and then her face heat up with a blush.  She caught his hand and entwined her fingers in his.

“You’re heart is faster than normal.” He said bluntly, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Sapphire blue orbs met his ruby ones and he could see her Mark of Naga shining much more than he was used to seeing.  Though she was nervous again… “I spoke with Latif and...she said…” Her eyes looked away and he frowned, but she continued, after a moment as if she were trying to collect herself, “I’m...that I’m pregnant.”  Grima’s eyes widened in surprise. All six eyes widened at once as the others emerged on their own volition. Grima had to thank his lucky stars that his attendants were not present for this little moment. Lucina hesitated and continued, “She also said...that our child will be born some time before winter sets in.”

Grima couldn’t help but pull her in close as excitement threatened to bubble over.   _ He’d succeeded! _  He was to become...he snuggled his mate.  She was surprised as he started to laugh happily.  It was the news he’d been hoping for! The timing could not have been better.  They were a week out from the first most important celebration of the year- his awakening, though that occasion had always been an event marred by grief since Grima had to kill the traitorous king for forcing the Fell Dragon’s grief over a lost ally, this year’s celebration promised to be much,  _ much _ better.  He would have a tiny one of his own.  Of course the tiny one would need time to grow within his mate and to that end he wanted to make sure his mate was as comfortable as possible.

“My dear, you have made me the happiest god of all.” He said then he kissed her happily.  Yes he was a very happy dragon indeed. Grima rarely got this happy but with the news he’d just received he was quite happy.  Not much would top this feeling of euphoria. He’d succeeded in producing an heir. An heir he couldn’t wait to meet. A new age was dawning, of that Grima was certain.

 

The day of the celebration arrived and as Grima prepared for the day he cast his eye over his mate who was still sleeping.  She would be the most beautiful woman that there was. He grinned and came to gently wake her. She would have him by her side to walk her through the day and he saw his attendants hovering again.  Did they really expect him to mate with her  _ now _ ?  He found it mildly amusing.  Instead he gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead and simply helped her stir to wakefulness.  Then he helped her get ready. Not one of his attendants said anything as they worked to assist him, her two handmaidens worked to perfection having learned everything that they needed to about the celebration they did what they could to help make it an easy one.  Grima held out his left arm for his mate and she looped her arm in his. It was time to begin.

 

They travelled to the Dragon’s Table where people were already waiting.  The ritual wasn’t needed and Grima could see a  _ lot _ more people than before.  His people had began to prosper properly and that was good news.  He smiled as he led his mate to the place where he had mixed feelings about being there.  He didn’t like the Table that much. True the dead and dying were his to feast on and they renewed his power when he first awoke but now...they didn’t need to do this anymore.  Still Grima would humour his people. He stepped up to the main alter with his mate at his side as he sat her on the throne to his left. He took the one to the right and as he caught her hand and held it, the dancers began to fill the temple complex.  He sighed as they started to move and sway their bodies to the music. They contorted themselves into some of the most strangest ways but as Grima boredly waited for them to bring the humans that were at the end of their lives; the humans that he would use to become risen.  It was almost time, and Grima could feel it. The energy at in the temple made him look to his mate and Lucina looked confused. He spoke carefully, “They are celebrating the lives of those who are ready to die today.” He noticed that Lucina looked pale, “These are the ones whose lives are at their end and have chosen to become risen.” He noticed the discomfort on her features and he gently took her hand, “You won’t have to look.  They will not die slowly. Indeed their deaths will be swift.” Grima assured her,

“Why?” She asked shakily,

“It is what they have chosen for themselves.  They are the ones who die the way they desire, celebrated for their lives,” He started to rub circles into her hand gently, “Not all chose this fate, most prefer to be turned to ash for their end.  But these ones...they’re proud warriors who wish to protect Plegia in death as they did in life.” He explained, “It is a very old tradition and one that while not the most pleasant to do, is done in accordance to their wishes.  Those who chose to become risen do so for various reasons.”

“How many?” She asked and Grima sighed,

“The numbers change year to year.” He said, “Though the Grimleal will bring the dead who could not make it.  They will be the first.” He glanced at the dances, “Those that dance, they do so to soothe the spirits of those gone that they may find their way to their heaven.”

Lucina noticed that there were a couple of corpses bought in, “Are they?” She asked and Grima nodded,

“Plegians who didn’t make it home.” he said sadly, “In death they’ll be bought peace.” He stood then and extended his right hand.  Magic glowed as the dancers moved themselves clear. Almost instantly Lucina watched in shock as the bodies turned to ash. She noticed then that the vapours began to change form and sure enough they began to form risen.  Grima made a wave with his hand and the risen disappeared. Lucina looked to him and he sat again. He spoke, “Risen rest until they are called upon. They usually do not need to be called on. Since we are not at war, they will all rest.” Grima said and she noticed that several very old people suddenly stepped up, “I would advise you not to look if you don’t want to see them die.” Grima said taking her hand and lifting her up to stand, “I trust that is one sight you do not want.” He said simply and pulled her into his chest so that she couldn’t see what was about to happen.  She heard a scream and she felt sick. Then silence. She looked up at Grima and he held her, “It’s over.” He said quietly. “They have gone back to the earth from whence they were made.”

He held her as music started to play and she realised that the dancers were moving again.  Grima had spared her seeing more death. Almost as if he knew it would upset her and chose to spare her from the sight.

 

The main event over, Lucina noticed that there was a feast in the main Palace dining hall.  Everyone gathered and chattered excitedly as they enjoyed their food. Lucina noticed that a couple of men came to the main table and she felt Grima glare at them.  They spoke in low voices and Grima waved them off. He offered her some fish and she noticed that he was less than happy about something. She reached to touch his arm and ruby orbs met her sapphire ones, “We'll talk later.” Grima told her calmly, “When there are less ears to hang on our every word.” he gently held her hand.

 

When they finally reached their bed chambers Grima carried her to their bed and kissed her.  She lent back and let out a low sigh as he came to lay beside her. His hand gently touched her as yet still relatively flat stomach.  She noticed that he seemed to have something on his mind and he said quietly, “Word has it that the border was attacked.” He spoke absently, “I am not sure if it is a ruse yet or not.  I would rather not have to send men away from their families.”

Lucina froze, why would her brother mount an attack on the border?  She spoke, “Surely with Ylisse in such a position they’d not attack…”

“I would think so,” Grima said as he ran a hand through her hair, “However sometimes humans do not know when to quit.” Grima explained.  “Those that sort to bring reparations were spurned from Ylisse, so I can only assume that they intend to stay as enemies. Quite a shame that one.” Grima spoke with a slightly bored tone. “No matter, they will sort themselves out if such information is indeed true.”

 

With all of the silence there came rumours and that Laurent knew wasn’t good.  He was surprised when a Plegian messenger stepped in with a chest and practically dumped it on them, “Lord Grima’s contributions to reparations.” The messenger said, “As commanded by his Lordship.  All hail Grima’s mercy.” and the messenger left. It was the first time that he’d ever had a word of what was going on. Of course they were shocked to find out that the chest was to the brim with gold, enough to pay for damages that had been incurred by the war...mostly.  There was one thing though that could not be repaid that that was Lucina. Laurent had wondered if Grima thought that they wanted coin for their Exalt. Laurent had yet to inform the Council of what had happened. As such they were not aware that Lucina had been taken by the Fell Dragon, that she very well could be carrying demon spawn in her womb that would one day have the throne of Ylisse...Brady came in and said,

“They know.” He looked down, “Th’ Council knows tha’ Luce was taken.  They wanna make demands tha’ Grima give ‘er back.”

“Then we must work post haste to save her while we can.” Laurent said without thinking,

“ARE YOU DAFT?!” Brady yelled, “THEY DID THA’ BLOOD OATH THIN’ WIF LUCE!  SHE AIN’T COMIN’ BACK!”

Laurent winced, “Then we must-”

“Is it true?” Nah asked and the pair turned to face her, “It is isn’t it?”

“Nah…”

“So that’s it then.  Grima has Lucina and we’ve lost Noire and Cynthia too now!” The manakete cried, “WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN FASTER TO SAVE HER!”

The pain in her voice was too much, “We got sent a chest of gold from Plegia.” Gerome said from his spot in the shadows, “Grima obviously made a deal with Lucina that requires her to belong to him, she  _ gave  _ her body to him in exchange for the war to end.  She took TIki’s place.”

The blow of his words were felt and Laurent winced, “This is what we must learn to live with.  She’s gone, never to come back again. The sooner you come to accept that, the better it will be for all of us.  Stop pining over a wasted unrequited love.” Gerome snapped at Laurent. There was silence for several minutes and Laurent stormed out of the room uncharacteristically furious but knowing Gerome was ultimately correct.

 

Life in Plegia was mostly peaceful.  In fact Lucina didn’t even notice anything seeming to be off.  She was about part way through a relaxing breakfast with her husband when one of his attendants said something to him softly and he frowned.  He ultimately waved the man off and Lucina let out a low surprised sound. Her pregnancy had only just started to become apparent in the month following the celebration of Grima’s Awakening.  Of course no sooner had she started showing then did Grima’s attendants practically start doing everything in their power to keep her “safe”. Grima was quick to rein it in. He said until she needed their help his attendants were to do nothing aside from their actual jobs.  She was grateful that Grima was mindful of her feelings on the matter. “The usual fair of nobles arguing again.” Grima scoffed,

“They’ve been arguing a lot lately.” Lucina said quietly, of course the young mother to be didn’t realise that they were hoping to gain favour with her since she  _ was _ carrying Grima’s heir and they  _ had _ noticed the subtle change in her figure and while not everyone was privy to the fact that she was pregnant word did get around that she was.  Even so the couple went about the rest of their day, their morning dealing with said nobles all of whom were keeping a subtle eye on Grima’s actions around Lucina.  They concluded that they’d need more time to confirm or deny the rumours.

 

The afternoon saw Lucina reading in the library with her head in Grima’s lap as he ran his fingers through her hair in a relaxing manner.  They were content and for the time being it seemed like things were peaceful. As it was they had a visitor in the form of a messenger. The man was an Ylissean, clearly and she was surprised.  Her brother had not sent a single word to her since she’d married. Not one. Yet here he was calling for a “meeting”. It hardly made any sense to her at all. Something wasn’t right.

 

It took four and a half months before there was a visit from the new Exalt to Plegia.  Brady didn’t know what was worse; that they were travelling to meet the Fell Dragon at the Council’s insistence or that he’d have to face his sister that he’d forsaken since she married the Fell Dragon.  He decided both were as bad as each other. As he was lead up the steps to the main hall of Anathema Palace he and what was left of the Shepherds stood in the hall. He looked around and all he saw was signs of the Grimleal.  He noticed that Aversa was casually leading them into a large open room, “Milord, Milady, our guests have arrived.” She announced and Brady made the mistake of looking up. He winced at the slight. His sister, Lucina sat to the left of the Fell Dragon, wearing a long navy blue dress that was off her shoulders and fitted to the point that it was quite clear that Lucina was heavily pregnant.  Brady was not prepared to see her like that. Grima didn't bother to rise, his ruby coloured orbs focusing on the young man before him.

 

“You have a reason to be here do you not?” Grima asked pulling Brady's attention from his sister's current and heavily pregnant state to the Fell Dragon himself.  Somehow Brady knew that the Council wouldn't have prepared him for what he saw.

 

Grima was in human form.  In truth he looked a hell of a lot like one of Chrom’s formerly most trusted advisors.  Laurent should know because he researched it. The albino man, (for lack of a better word) seemed disinterested in them and had spoken with a tone of disdain.  Laurent had not yet registered what Grima’s human form was when Lucina “married" the Fell Dragon. Now though...he could see why she might have chosen Grima. For the first time the remaining Shepherds actually could say they'd seen what Grima looked like.  Brady spoke but Laurent was too busy glaring at the monster that bewitched Lucina away from them. An amused chuckle broke out from Grima, “Tell that to your pet.” He said looking Laurent right in the eye, “Amusing that one. To think the way he does...then again you children do not understand the potency of a blood vow.  Were I not...hmm...bound to it, I'd simply stomp on you worms and be done with it. Do not test me.” he warned, “Lest you want to start another war, but then you'd be wasting your former Exalt’s sacrifice, surely you don't want that. If your former bleating from before was enough…”

Laurent blanched.  Brady's mouth was a thin line.  Gerome hefted his axe and for a moment things looked tense.  Lucina spoke, “Enough pointless talking.” she said firmly, “You have the peace you want, the price has been paid.  Leave if you have little else to  _ constructively _ add to it.”

“Lucina?!” Laurent cried out in shock,

“You are not welcome here if all you intend is thinly veiled threats and intentions to start another war.  It's over. Accept it and move on, don't make my choice a vain one.” Lucina said sharply and Grima was surprised it seemed.

 

In truth he was.  He'd not expected her to be so utterly beautiful as she was right now with their offspring growing inside her womb.  It was an almost arousing sight. Even so Grima had not expected her to grasp the authority she had so easily. Perhaps she was adjusting to the role of a goddess.  He grinned as he saw the Ylisseans get nervous. The boy spoke and Grima didn't bother with his words, they were little more than the flapping of gums and wagging of a tongue, all ultimately useless.  Amusing yes, but useless all the same. Grima decided enough was enough and snapped his fingers. The Ylisseans were shown out and once they were gone he focused on his mate. He carried her back to their apartments and went straight to their bed chamber.  He lay her on the bed (despite her protests) and lovingly started to stroke her swollen stomach. She fell silent. Then she said softly, “Morgan is sleeping. They have been quiet all day.”

Grima kissed his mate, “I know,” he said continuing his stroking, “they don't have long until their arrival, so it is a wise choice on their part to rest while they can.” He said calmly.  Lucina’s eyes started to close, and he expected her to want to rest as well but his mate said quietly,

“I want…” her words hesitant but her fingers entwined in his free hand.  Grima could hear the subtle increase in his mate’s heartbeat and knew she was already under enough strain.  He knew by the sound of her voice she needed rest. Her eyes opened again as she tried to slip out of her dress.  Her message could not have been clearer and Grima found it a touch curious. He'd not expected her to want to mate with their offspring growing inside of her.  Though he was of the mindset to be careful, lest their ‘Morgan’ be disturbed. He found it funny that she'd chosen that name, though the size of her swollen stomach was potentially indicative of more than one offspring in her womb.  Grima had not really had the chance to have a healer check on her since she'd announced to him that she was pregnant. Grima wondered about that and he heard her pleading him to mate with her. She was showing all of the signs that she wanted it and Grima realised it was more or less a desire for just the pleasure of it.  He often wondered why humans did that...he supposed he’d find out.

 

Yes humans were strange creatures Grima thought as he proceeded to pleasure his mate.  He was of course cautious as he moved through the motions of mating. He had to admit though that it was pleasurable and that his mate was enjoying it oddly enough.  Humans bemused Grima and he realised that there was much he had yet to understand.

 

Lucina lay in bed two weeks after her birthday, the early morning air chilling the room slightly as winter began to take its hold over Plegia.  She wasn’t sure what had woke her up, at first. Then she noticed that Grima was already up and pacing the room, “Grima?” Lucina asked confused then he turned to her and he seemed to relax, “Is something wrong?” She asked carefully,

“No.” He said resuming his pacing, “I was just thinking is all.” He said calmly, “And I didn’t want to stray too far in case you had need of me.” He responded, “You seemed to be uncomfortable.”

Lucina was about to ask what he meant when she felt a less than pleasant sensation in her midsection.  Grima’s head snapped towards her, “That...was what I was worried about…” he said and without warning came to stand beside her, “I thought I’d heard something during the night.” He said and he lifted her into his arms and was already carrying her towards the birthing chambers.  Lucina felt her breathing suddenly become panicked, “Relax,” He said firmly, “You’ll be fine. The attendants know to listen to you.” His tone softened and she asked,

“You’ll...you’ll stay with me, won’t you?” She said nervously, “You won’t leave me?”

“I won’t leave you.” Grima said calmly, “We will meet Morgan together.”


	9. Heir to Godhood

#  Chapter 9: Heir to Godhood

A cry of pain rung out through the birthing chamber as attendants tried to make their Queen as comfortable as possible.  They used a very hands-off approach letting the young first time mother figure out for herself what comforted her the most.  Grima stayed by her side and that was surprising to those present. He was also very patient. He was at present kneeling alongside his mate as she had labour contractions.  An attendant checked her progress and commented she perhaps should try resting in the bath they'd set up to help her. Of course they aimed to make the atmosphere as calm as possible for her.  Even so the process wasn’t an easy one. Lucina’s cries of pain were worrisome. She leant into Grima’s chest as wave after wave of pain ran through her body. He noticed that the attendants made another check and they suggested the bath again.  Lucina gripped Grima’s hand tightly from the pain, “It should help ease the pain.” Sairen explained calmly, “Or perhaps Milady would feel more comforted in the pool?”

Lucina nodded resting herself in Grima’s arms, Grima knew what she wanted.  She didn’t want him to leave her side, “I promised I wouldn’t leave you.” He said in her ear softly, “I am a god of my word Lucina.” He reminded her then reached to lift her from the bed she had been reclining on.  He carried his now naked mate to the birthing pool and didn’t care about his clothing getting wet. She let out a small whimper of pain. The contractions were coming more regularly now, and had been for the last three and a half hours.  Grima felt for his mate. Each contraction concerned him, even if he knew what was going to come at the end of it. Their Morgan. He held her hand and stayed close to her as the attendants made sure to ready their tools in case they needed them.  Tools that would be used to cut the child from her womb. Grima tried not to growl at the thought that those would be used on his mate if the birth did not go well. Grima knew from his studies that a first time mother was at the most risk of complications, though childbirth was a dangerous process for both mother and child.  Grima felt her grip lessen as the water seemed to soothe her pain. He felt relief course though his body as she began to relax, something she hadn’t done in the last three hours. The warm water comforted her and it was a much calmer Lucina in that moment for the first time since this had all began. Grima nuzzled her gently and she let out a sigh of relief.  He was glad she was relaxing. He noticed the attendants all heave a sigh of relief. The air calmed quite a bit more and Grima found himself surprised when his mate rested her head against his chest seeking more support. He knew he would be there for her and he wouldn’t leave her side as this most crucial time. Nothing mattered to him right now except his mate and her labour.  Instinct pinned Grima at her side so that he could protect her as she birthed his child.

 

Things in the palace were quiet.  The servants were still as they waited desperately for word of how the Royal Consort was.  All knew that an heir was coming, all waited for word from the attendants who would not come out of the birthing chamber until the heir was born and their mother was deemed well enough not to need intensive care after the birth.  If the Consort was ill there would be concern. No one wanted her to be unwell. They all prayed to their god for the safe birth of the heir,  _ his _ heir.  The Consort they knew was under the watch of a god.  They still prayed.

 

Over in Ylisse a storm was brewing, word had come that a demon spawn was due to enter the world and it seemed that Naga was furious.  Brady saw the dark clouds rumble and spark for hours now and he felt a hollow feeling. Soon the spawn would be born. He would be forced to bow to the Fell Dragon.  It was a bitter thought that ran through his mind. Lucina’s marriage to Grima meant that Grima technically owned the lands of Ylisse as well. That the Fell Dragon had let them be was only a false hope Brady thought as it would not be long before the Dragon claimed the lands to the east.  Before Ylisse was under Grima’s control.

 

A cry rung through the birthing chambers as Lucina reached the point where the baby was almost ready to be born.  She was gripping Grima’s shirt in her fingers, the intensity of the contraction throwing her off. Her muted cry of pain had Grima do what he could to soothe her.  Soft gentle words and caresses as the Fell Dragon cradled his mate in his arms. An attendant spoke, “The baby’s head is crowning!” She cried in excitement. Grima knew then and murmured,

“A little more, just a little more....Morgan is coming.”

Lucina let out a sob, “I...I want our- I want our Morgan!” She sobbed, tears from both exhaustion and pain running down her cheeks,

“Just a little more Milady.” Latif said calmly, “One more push.  Just take a deep breath.”

Lucina struggled to get her breathing controlled, “G-gods…” She whimpered,

“Easy now.” Grima said rubbing patterns into her back, “Hush.  You’re doing wonderfully.” He assured her, and Lucina managed to draw in a deep breath, “There, that’s it.” Grima spoke as his mate made another attempt to push, “Steady now.” He said soothingly and the attendants were all prepared to do what they could to help, even if it was just soft encouragement to the young Queen.  Lucina let out another cry, a deep primal cry that Grima knew. It was a pain too deep for words and Latif was quick to move, catching their offspring in her arms and carefully pulling  _ him _ out of the water.  Grima knew as the child’s scent hit his nose.  Another cry rose then, the cry of a child and Lucina broke down sobbing, “He’s here,” Grima said softly, “Morgan is here.”

“M-morgan.” Lucina sobbed, “I...I want...our M-morgan.  P-please.”

Latif smiled and bought the crying infant to his parents, “Here he is Milady.”  She’d cut the child’s cord and carefully placed the crying infant in his exhausted mother’s arms.  Lucina’s tears ran down her cheeks as she smiled weakly,

“Morgan, Morgan…” She said shaking as Grima supported her and she looked to him, “He’s...he’s here!”  She wasn’t recovered from the effort of giving birth yet and Grima couldn’t help but smile. She looked so beautiful to him right now.  The attendants stayed back. Then with a gentle ease they helped tend to Lucina with healing staves as they worked to help her body expel the afterbirth and repair it to make her feel less pain.  Then they helped her to rest on the bed. Grima stayed with her, at her side as she held Morgan in her arms, refusing to let the child go just yet. The attendants bought Grima some fresh clothing and he changed into the small clothes and pants only to their surprise.  Grima however came to rest alongside his mate and he held both her and Morgan. Lucina let out a small sigh of contentment and for the time being at least, they were peaceful. Grima knew that Morgan would need sustenance and to that end Lucina’s body had that covered. Grima knew her breasts were swollen with milk, the only thing their  _ son _ could handle at this point in his life.  He smiled softly as the attendants took their cue to retreat and only one, a midwife stayed.

 

The first few weeks were difficult for Lucina.  She knew that being a new mother wasn’t easy. Though she didn’t understand why Grima encouraged her to try nursing Morgan at first she soon found in the first month and a half after their son was born that she’d began to see why he’d encouraged her to try.  Morgan was a very eager child when it came to his milk. He fussed a lot and was a very difficult baby, though for Lucina she was lucky to have the attendants to help her. Sometimes she felt useless as a mother and Grima would often hold her in those moments when she felt scared.  His caresses were gentle and soothing. He told her she was doing a wonderful job and that being a mother wasn’t easy. He often held her and Morgan as she nursed the tiny infant, an infant that grew rapidly with his mother’s milk. The attendants made certain to offer all the help Lucina needed.

 

Morgan was about three months old when Lucina realised that she and Grima had not been intimate since their son’s birth.  Curious she headed to the library to see Grima reading his strategy book. An air of calm was in the room. Grima looked up when she entered and smiled at her, “Morgan’s asleep.” Lucina informed him and Grima chuckled,

“I see.  Doubtless he will need his mother when he wakes.” After all it was Morgan’s usual afternoon nap.  Grima let out a contented sigh to Lucina’s surprise and she came to sit in his lap. Grima tilted his head and said calmly, “You should rest your body my dear one.  Birthing a youngling takes time for the body to recover. Magic only provides temporary relief.”

“How?” Lucina asked curious as to how Grima knew that,

“I find studying helps to calm the mind.” He said simply and he kissed her forehead.  Lucina noticed that he was simply enjoying her company. She didn’t quite understand. Grima was...different to what she was expecting.  She had never thought that the Fell Dragon would be so considerate to her. Then again it just went to prove how little Ylisseans had known about Grima.  If someone was prepared to open up to him...and then Lucina wondered, why was Grima so  _ calm _ about all of this.  He was happy to deal with Morgan during the nights when Lucina almost couldn’t.  Sure she tried to soothe their son as best she could, sometimes that didn’t work.  Sometimes...and Lucina could feel the guilt seeping into her gut. Sometimes it didn’t matter what she did.  Sometimes Morgan would just cry. It was times like those that Lucina found the attendants to be the most help.  She lent into Grima’s chest. She spoke softly,

“I wish I could be a better mother for him.”

Grima let out a low growl as he cupped her chin to look at him, “No.” He said firmly, “You are young, true, but do not doubt yourself.  He  _ loves _ you very much.  As do I.” Grima said then he kissed her deeply.  Lucina shivered slightly and felt her eyes close.  She  _ felt _ it.  A bond that gave her strength.  Grima’s arms pulled her close and she sighed.  She needed him. Right now. Grima seemed to know without speaking what it was that she wanted and he sighed, “What strange creatures you humans are…” He said as he carried her to their bed chamber, “Going through the motions of mating at the most strangest of times…”

Lucina didn’t know what to tell him, then again she guessed that for Grima sex was a practical thing, a duty to be performed to produce an heir but Lucina knew it did serve other purposes than just that.  She guessed that she was the one to teach Grima about that. A flush hit her cheeks. She never expected to take on that role. Still she supposed that that was what made it worth the while.

 

Lucina found her hands full when Morgan started crawling around.  He often times was able to escape his nursery, much to Lucina’s horror.  She often had to pick up the child and he cried almost every time she tried to take him back to the safety of his nursery.  Eventually she found that carrying Morgan with her was the best solution. She would carry him around the Royal apartments and that seemed to soothe him a little.  Morgan however had a mind of his own. Lucina had walked from the bed chamber she shared with Grima to Morgan’s nursery (a mere few seconds of walking as Lucina needed to be able to quickly reach their son during the night).  Morgan tried to squirm his way out of his mother’s arms and Lucina then moved to the main area. Morgan started to whine as Lucina debated taking him to his father. Grima would doubtless be studying and she wasn’t sure about taking Morgan...then she sighed and moved to carry the little prince to his father.  Maybe Morgan would like the library and calm. As she walked the corridor Morgan’s whining ceased as the tiny boy took in his surroundings. Morgan gripped his mother’s shoulders as the now seven month old Plegian Prince for the first time was seeing his home outside of his parent’s apartments. He seemed to be pleased with this turn of events, “Mama, mama.” The little prince trilled happily.

“We’re going to see Papa Morgan.” Lucina said to her son and the boy looked at her, then he seemed to smile.  So far so good, Lucina hoped at any rate.

 

Grima smelt them both before they even came through the door.  His mate and offspring both. Grima saw his son’s wide eyes take the room in and he closed the book before him.  Grima felt a smile on his face. Two of the most precious beings were before him. What more could a god want?


	10. Epilogue: For Robin

#  Epilogue: For Robin

 

It was a soft raining day when Chrom came to search for his tactician.  On days when it rained Chrom swore that Robin would act in the most strangest of ways.  The bluenette had no clue as to why Robin chose the middle of the rain to sit outside. He stomped through the gardens looking for his tactician.  Chrom’s mouth was set into a line. Robin had been getting progressively worse as they closed in on Validar. Chrom froze when he rounded a corner and saw Robin kneeling in front of Emmeryn’s grave.  The prince took in a sharp intake of breath. He did not expect Robin to be here of all places. Nor did he expect to hear Robin crying. True rainy days like this kept everyone indoors but... 

“Robin…” Chrom said softly coming to stand by the tactician’s shoulder,

“She...she died without fighting Chrom.” Robin said softly and Chrom frowned.  How did Robin  _ know _ that.  “She...she didn’t want the war, but Gangrel forced it anyway.”

“Robin…” Chrom didn’t know what to say,

“The dead talk Chrom.  They talk as much as the living...if not more so.  Her spirit is not at peace yet.”

“How do you know?” Chrom found himself asking as he knelt by the tactician, uncaring if the rain soaked him,

“I told you Chrom...I  _ see _ things.  The living, the dead.  I see them all in a constant struggle to be free.  There are those that fade quickly in their end, their essence is too small.  Hers though...hers is powerful, yours is powerful. You both will be born again should you die.  Me though...I will have to live a thousand life times before I see you again.”

“Robin?” Chrom asked surprised,

“We...we haven’t learned what we need to know.  There are small twists of fate Chrom, threads that twist and turn in their own way.  Our ties are what keep us together, they pull us all ever forwards.”

“Robin?” Chrom looked confused and Robin sighed,

“You won’t understand.  Not until it’s too late Chrom.” Robin spoke with pain, “I can only try to help you while I can.  But I want you to only remember one thing. Be my strength Chrom. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Chrom wondered where the weirdness was coming from but then he realised what Robin was saying, “Robin...are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine Chrom, as long as you’re my half of a greater whole.” Robin smiled sadly, “There will come a time when things will twist and turn, when all we know is pain and anguish.  I don’t want that time to come but I know it will, that it is, that it will last for a very long time. As a tactician...I can’t end the pain, nor can I be spared from it. I know there will be a time where I am alone.  So I will do what I can…” Robin turned to face Emmeryn’s grave again. “For my own sake I will do what I can. For the sakes of those who are precious to me now, and those who have yet to come…”

“Robin?”

“Don’t worry so.” The tactician said squeezing out a small hollow chuckle, “Heavy is the head that wears the crown and all.”

Chrom didn’t understand a word of what Robin was saying.

 

They fought hard.  Chrom was sweating from exertion and the fight had taken a toll on the prince.  Robin had moved to try to save him and it was then that Chrom  _ felt _ a surreal realisation.  He was going to die today.  He didn’t know how he knew but when he felt the bolt of magic hit him; the prince knew.  He spoke his last words as a living man and watched in horror as Robin succumbed to both his anger and grief, as Robin became Grima.  To Chrom’s shock Grima’s first act was to kill Validar. Not just kill him, to destroy all traces of Validar. Chrom had never seen a spirit get torn to shreds like Validar had.  Chrom had stepped back and he realised that Grima’s eyes were looking right at him. “Forgive me.” Was all Chrom heard as Grima allowed his body to twist and change. He  _ saw _ the Fell Dragon drain everyone but  _ two _ people at the Table.  Chrom blanched when he saw her.

“He’s been in pain for a long time Chrom.” Her sweet voice said sadly,

“Emm…” Chrom was too shocked to move,

“It’s alright.  I know you did you best.” She hugged him and in that moment Chrom cried.

 

Years passed and Chrom stood at the Table.  He and Emmeryn saw Robin do things that they didn’t understand.  He ended the lives of the old and dying. Chrom spoke with some of them and learned that it was a great desire on their parts to become risen.  Chrom didn’t know if he wanted that. He and Emmeryn occasionally went back to Ylisse and watched over Lucina. Chrom’s heart ached that he couldn’t be by his daughter’s side.  He saw her grow into a fine young woman and he  _ knew _ what was going to happen.  He suddenly understood what Robin had said all those years ago.  Chrom didn’t know if Robin could hear him.

 

The Prince was there when his daughter married the tactician.  Chrom had to admit the boy had  _ grown _ a lot.  He was almost as tall as the Prince once was.  Chrom walked beside Lucina as she went to Robin, to Grima.  He was there when she made that vow. He knew she was doing the one thing he couldn’t have done himself.  He knew that Robin would look after Lucina. Chrom knew it.

 

The Prince was keeping tabs on her...on them.  He was surprised to see the small baby in Lucina’s arms.  He saw the way Robin’s face lit up and Chrom smiled, “So what future is ahead of this one Robin?” Chrom asked, for the first time since he’d died speaking to his friend.  Robin looked up then, right at him,

“ _ Chrom _ ?!”

“Gri-” Lucina began but she turned to where he was looking, “I don’t…”

“It’s because you aren’t able to see.” Robin said gently stroking Lucina’s hair, “It will be a long time yet.  But...thank you.”

“Huh?  Grima?”

“Someone special is here.” Robin said, and Chrom noticed his daughter was looking surprised, “You won’t be able to see him, though I can, only because I am able to see those who have passed.”

“Then...F-father…?” Lucina looked surprised and Robin nodded,

“Yes.” He told her.  Chrom spoke,

“I know she can’t hear me, but Robin...please tell her I’m not mad at her for her choice.  I don’t want her to feel like she’s alone.”

Robin snorted, “I think she knows that already Chrom.”

“Did...he say something?” Lucina asked and Chrom saw Robin’s gentle smile, a smile that Chrom had not seen in a long time,

“He wants you to know that he’s not mad at you.” Robin informed her, “He wants you also to know that you’re not alone.”

Lucina sobbed and the baby in her arms tilted his head, “Mama.” She smiled and spoke sweet things to the tiny boy,

“For you Robin…” Chrom murmured to himself.  “I know that we’ll meet again, in a better life.”


End file.
